Private Dancer
by PhoenixFire26
Summary: AU. War over, Severus and Lucius are at a muggle strip club when a raven haired stripper catches their eye. When it turns out to be Harry, what will he agree to for them to keep his secret. warn slash, MMM, some bondage HP/SS/LM
1. the customers

Severus was not sure how Lucius had convinced him to come out to this club with him but here he was. He wondered what the parents of the students he taught would think but he shook that away, he had never cared before. Teacher's lives were their own to live especially in the summer time, as long as they kept it away from the school. The war had ended before it had started really again, with the group of foolish fifth years and two fourth years lead by Harry in the ministry, and life seemed to have become mundane. No longer required to do work for the Order during the summer, Severus found himself with free time after his orders for the hospital. He would have been in the lab working on more tonight but Lucius had convinced him to come out for a bit of fun.

There were still some black market fun out there but the wizards started venturing more into the muggle world as well. Lucius had brought him to what muggles called a strip club though he was at least happy to see it was in the muggle gay sector. Lucius had laughed and reminded his old fried that while he had been married to a woman for nearly two decades, Narcissa had been given the kiss after the ministry; he always swung the other way.

Lucius whispered into his ear when they sat down at one of the tables. "I say we find one of these pretty little dancers and invite them back to our bed for the night."

Severus smirked over at his best friend. "I am not sure; I don't know how well Malfoys share their play things."

Laughing Lucius assured Severus that they would find some little body they both could enjoy, and if Severus was opposed to sharing, well there were more the enough hot hard bodies in the club for them to each choose one to take home with them. Though they had never actually been lovers, Lucius and Severus were not opposed to sharing a hard body between them and they decided they liked the sounds of taking one of these boys home with them.

Their eyes were drawn to the stage soon as the next dancer started and neither could take their eyes off of the trim muscular figure on the dance floor. He was wearing a mask and other costume but as the trim muscular body moved and danced there was something oh so familiar bout him.

Lucius smirked over his whiskey at his friend. "I think we have found out perfect fun for tonight, and I have a feeling we could keep him for a good long time."

Severus licked his lips as he watched the fine ass half exposed not far from his face. "I would not be opposed to sinking into that ass, perhaps after it is tanned first."

Oh how many times had he looked at that ass over the past few years and imagined taking the boy over his knee and spanking him hard. It had been for discipline before but he was growing nice and hard in his pats with the thought of doing it for real. He wondered how the boy had come to be working here, he was far too young for the muggle world to be working in a club and it was definitely the last place in the world one would expect to find the Golden boy. But he was reminded with the death o Sirius and the injuries of Remus he had been sent back to his relatives and they lived not that far from here.

He nodded towards the bulgy man who they knew was the owner of the club ad who would handle this kind of business for them. Lucius knew his mind and motioned for the man to join them. The man knew Lucius quite well for he had been doing business here long enough.

Lucius stuffed some muggle money in the man's pocket. "We have been enjoying the new little body that you have up on the stage there."

The man chuckled. "Ah my lovely Raven. Hard to believe the boy is eighteen but he draws in the customers. Many men like their boys to look young."

Of course officially this was a strip club but there were few who doubted what happened in the back rooms if you had enough money to offer it. Not all the dancers were willing to do back room though and some you had to settle for actual lap dances. Lucius was hoping Raven as he had been named would be willing to meet them in the back room or they would just have to find some other way to persuade him.

The owner came back after a few moments. "Raven is a bit new to this but he is waiting for you in your usual private room Mr Malfoy, you and your guest."

Lucius smiled and stood up. "I might be taking the boy off your hands for the night so I will pay you triple what you usually get from me."

They could see the man was nearly salivating and he stumbled over a reminder if they were going to be so generous, to remember to pay the little stripper a tip. They were all too aware that the dancers likely saw none of the money from the club, just the tips but Lucius d Severus had a different type of tip in mind for their little fun.

Raven was waiting in the back room nervously for them but he turned to offer himself, only in a g-string, and went pale. "You."


	2. the dancer

Harry was tired as he headed off the stage, it had been a long shift and his third dance. He looked at the money in his g-string and was relieved to see after he had paid his Uncle he would at least have a few bucks left over. He wondered what the wizarding world would have thought if they had seen their hero, gone from saving the wizarding world to working as a stripper for muggle club, to try and pay off some gambling debts for his Uncle. His Uncle had given him what he considered a choice but Harry definitely disagreed. Harry was being forced to live with them because Remus was in the hospital. He could either spend his evenings stripping here at the club for money to pay off his Uncle's debts or his Uncle would be find other ways for Harry to make him money. The only comfort was his Uncle could not let him be battered and bruised so Harry knew when he got home tonight he would not be beaten to a pulp and he would actually be fed.

The owner of the club had over looked his obvious youth, barely looking at the fake ID he had used. His Uncle owed the man most of his debt and as long as Harry stripped for his club every night for the summer he would forgive Vernon's debt to him, and the part of his tips Harry had to give his Uncle went to pay the rest. Harry had been dropped off in the back alley at the entrance there every night for the past week.

He was drinking from a bottle of water when his boss came into the room and he knew something was up. He knew about the private rooms and the fact that the men who took dancers back there wanted more then a private dance. He had refused to go back there, a virgin though he was gay.

The owner grabbed him. "You will go back to room 2 and make yourself ready. One of my best customers and his friend will be joining you."

Harry was trembling from head to toe. "I said no. My contract is for stripping, I have one more dance tonight and I get to go home."

The man sneered at him and yanked the robe off the young man reminding him quite clearly who was in charge there. He had been threatening to fuck the fine ass himself for he knew the boy could not be more then fifteen years old, but he could not turn down the pay day he had been offered.

He snarled in the ear. "You go and entertain these men and I will rip up the contract. Your Uncle will owe me nothing and you can go home."

Harry whimpered from the hand on his arm. "My Uncle will not let me. He has other debts to be paid off."

Showing the young man the wad of cash he had received he gave a small portion to Harry and Harry knew it was more money then he had made in tips all week, likely more then he would make in a month. Who ever the customers were they really wanted him. He had little doubt his Uncle would find something else for him to do but if he could get away from this club, maybe it was not too bad.

The man took him between the legs. "You play good and they will tip you even more. And they might come back for more from you. That or you hit the streets."

Harry was reminded both the man and his Uncle had threatened to make him walk the streets. "Fine. I will go."

The man let him go and Harry walked down the hall to the room which was done with walls covered in red velvet and there was a huge bed in the center. Harry had tears running down his cheeks but he reminded himself with this kind of money perhaps his Uncle would not make him work for a club or walk the streets. He would likely go back to being a house elf to his Uncle and little food but it would be better. He kept telling himself he could do this, he knew the dangers if he was forced to work the streets. He just needed to please this sick customer and his friend, and it would be over and done with.

As he waited in the little leather g-string he reminded himself what others had told him. Most of the customers were old men who just wanted a good blow job and sometimes wanted to touch and grope till they got their rocks off. Very few of them wanted to buggar ad those who did were usually quick.

The door opened and trembling he turned round to offer himself to those who entered but was stopped dead in his tracks. "You."

He had told himself he was in the muggle world and no one in his world would ever know what he was being forced to do. Of course he had no idea what kind of fun the wizards had found in the muggle world when the war had ended. He was not sure which was worse, Severus Snape, his potions teacher and a man who had hated him because of his dad, or Lucius Malfoy. They had both been spies, or so he had been told, Narcissa having been given the kiss since unlike her husband she was not, but they definitely sent violent tremors up his back.

Lucius advanced on him. "Mmmm.....I must say that when we came here for some fun we never thought to find you. We will be having some fun with you tonight."

Severus grabbed Harry sharply by the ass. "You are coming home to the manor with us and if you are good, no one will have to know you are Raven."

Pressed between the two hard bodies Harry wanted to protest and tried to pull away from them but he knew he could not. It was not simply a matter of his Uncle any more and needing to pay off his debts. He could not allow the wizarding world to know he had become a male stripper, what he had been reduced down to. But as he felt their hands on him he was fighting back a desperate whimper.

Lucius whispered as Severus sunk his teeth into Harry's neck. "You do well tonight and we might just have to make this a regular appointment my little raven."


	3. the barter

Lucius had left Severus to escort their little fun for the night to the manor, while he dealt with the boss and the Uncle. He had no idea how the little birdie had come to be working there but he planned on sorting it out. Little birdie was not even sixteen yet and should not have been working in such a club. Oh he and Severus would be having their fun with him tonight but they would have to send him back in the morning and Lucius in good consciousness could not send him back to stripping at a club for what ever reason the child was there for.

He found the owner who after some coercion admitted Raven had been forced to strip to pay off debts for his Uncle and every tip he made went to that as well. Harry had spent the past week dancing every night, dropped off and picked up his Uncle in the alley way. Since the little birdie's last dance was to have been not long before the Uncle was already waiting for him out in the back alley way.

Vernon was waiting next to his car and was on edge when he saw Lucius coming with the boss. Lucius was in muggle clothes and had never met the stinking muggle before so he was not sure why he was so on edge.

He looked at the man. "I have been told what deal you have worked out which has caused your fifteen year old nephew to be stripping at night for muggles."

Vernon had thought him a cop but knew better now. "Your kind is it? Well he is my ward and he will earn his bloody keep."

The owner of the strip club explained that Lucius had paid off the rest of Vernon's debt in return for having Harry for the night. Vernon sneered for he had known wizards might act all high and mighty but they were just like him and other muggles. They wanted to get their rocks off and Lucius could see him eying up his expensive suit and wondering what kind of money he could make off this man.

Lucius smirked. "I can not take him from your home but we will make a deal. I will have him any night I want, but exclusive, you will not sell him to others."

Vernon sneered. "I could get a lot of money for that young body at other strip clubs or walking the street. You would have to make it worth my while."

Showing him a wad of cash Lucius handed it to the man saying it was payment for the next week, more then he would have got from tips from Harry stripping. Vernon was practically salivating when he learned that he would not only be able to pay off his debts likely in a week or two with this kind of money but if it continued for the entire moth he would be able to retire off of the money as well. His wife was always going on about wanting to take some vacation and move into fancy new house and he was already thinking about all of the things he would be able to do. It seemed the boy had finally earned his keep.

Lucius pushed him against the car. "But you lay one finger on him, to beat him or fuck him or anything the deal is off. And I will turn you into the cops."

Vernon tried to pull away from him. "You know being a John is just as illegal as what I am doing, but you keep paying and I won't touch the brat."

Almost laughing Lucius assured him that Vernon would never prove he was involved and he would never be arrested. He added the stipulations Harry was not to be treated as a house elf, he would not do endless chores and he would be fed properly when he was home. If Lucius had any sign that Harry was continuing to be abused by his Uncle he would make sure the man saw prison time. He knew that Harry would likely have to stay there till the summer was over for Remus would likely not be released from the hospital till the end of the summer time, but at least little birdie would have better care then he had ever had before.

Lucius turned to leave but called back over his shoulder. "One other thing when he returns to his godfather's care or school, you will forget all of this."

Vernon called after him. "The moment that brat is removed from my house once and for all I will happily forget the freak ever existed. No worries there."

As he headed home Lucius wished that he and Severus could keep their little birdie here all summer but it was not possible. It had been ordered by the ministry thanks to Albus that until Remus was out o the hospital and could take him, Harry had to remain with his other legal guardians who were his Aunt and Uncle. Anyone who took him would be looking at kidnapping charges. Harry was quite rich, having recently inherited the Black estate which rivalled his own, and having the Potter estate which made him richer then Lucius, but he could touch only a small trust and while in the muggle world he had not had any access to the money.

He found Severus and birdie up in his bedroom and could see little birdie eying Severus from a place against the wall. Little birdie it seems was quite the little virgin and until that night the club had agreed he did not have to do private dances.

Lucius motioned Harry over. "We have a few things to discus birdie before you join us in bed. A little deal I have for you."

Harry inched towards them but refused to come more then three feet from the bed. "What?"

Lucius explained the deal he had arranged with Harry's Uncle which included collecting Harry every evening at 9 and having him for twelve hours. Harry had tears for he knew what would be done in those twelve hours but Lucius explained the arrangements bout no chores or beatings, and for food. Harry would have to remain there till Remus was out of the hospital or until school started but no one would ever have to know about Raven.

Lucius managed to draw Harry into him. "So what do you say little birdie, do we have a deal?"


	4. the bed

Harry was trembling as Lucius held him, scared of what they were asking of him. Severus had brought him to the manor and up to the room but he had pulled away from the man when he had tried to lead Harry towards the bed. Harry had backed himself into a corner and laughing Severus had assured him he would wait till Lucius returned for they planned to share their little prize. Both Severus and Lucius both called him their little birdie, and he knew it was because his stage name had been Raven when he had been at the club, chose by the boss because of his hair color of course. He had never been with a man before and it was why he had agreed to strip, not wanting to be made to prostitute himself on the street as his Uncle had threatened if he did not work at the club, but it seemed he had no choice.

He hated the thought of sex with these men every night or what ever nights they demanded it of him but Harry knew it was a better option than anything. He had no doubts his Uncle would soon have him working the streets or something else for money. And the deal Lucius made with his Uncle he knew his Uncle would be a fool not to keep to it, for it was more money the he could hope to get any other way. Harry could sped the day a home doing his homework and having meals and such, and would not have to fear beatings or being starved, and all he had to do in return was come here and allow these two to have their way with him at night.

The two men could see he was conflicted for he was so scared about joining them in bed but they had o doubts he would make the right choice in the end. Harry knew the dangers of walking the street, of either being killed or a disease. It would be out of fear he might join them first but they would soon make him enjoy them.

Lucius showed a bank card. "We would tip you but the money would likely get taken. This will work in the muggle world. Money for you to spend in the day time."

Harry knew from the deal he would actually be able to go out. "I don't know if I can do this, I have never......"

Lucius shushed him with a light kiss, assuring birdie that they knew he was a virgin and they promised they would be very slow and gentle with him until he grew accustomed to being with them. Oh they planned on introducing some toys and some of their other favourite things eventually but for now they would just enjoy the warm body between them, and show Harry he had nothing to fear of them. Lucius could tell Severus was ready to sink into him right there and then but he reminded his friend little birdie would be happier in their bed if they eased him into it.

Harry finally nodded his head. "Okay, I agree. As long as no one knows besides us, what I am doing please. Please don't tell Moony that I was a......"

Severus was the one who calmed him this time. "No one my lovely little bird will know what that brute of an Uncle made you do for his debt, Or about us either."

Though he had said the words Harry was still extremely reluctant to come towards the bed and a few stray tears made heir way down his cheeks. Lucius motioned Severus to join them, and reaching out he gently brushed the tears from Harry's cheeks and tilted the head up to meet his in a devouring kiss, his teeth gently tugging along Harry's bottom lip till the mouth parted open and his tongue slid inside. Severus had his doubts a Malfoy could share a bed toy but he was not about to let Lucius have all the fun. Harry felt the other man's mouth along the back of his neck and the hands strayed down to his ass but jerking away from the hands groping his ass just brought him in closer to Lucius whose mouth moved to his earlobe eliciting a long moan from Harry. Severus heard the reaction and his mouth went to Harry's other earlobe, and Lucius could feel Harry growing nice ad hard against him.

Lucius smiled internally and his hands went to Harry's g-string and pushed it off, leaving the young birdie all nice and naked before them, though the g-string didn't leave much to the imagination either. But the little one went an uncomfortable shade of red as he had never had to go that far.

Severus pulled back and with his wand removed his and Lucius' clothes. "There you go little one, now you're not the only one. Does that make you feel better?"

Lucius saw Harry desperately trying to avoid looking at his cock and took one of Harry's hands and placed it on it. "Get used to it birdie, you'll know it very well."

Trembling Harry did not fight but he turned his head and had tears in his eyes as his hand was made to move up and down Lucius' cock and it grew ten told when one of Severus' hands moved from his ass ad moved around front and started stroking Harry who had been far closer to a climax then thought and soon cummed all over. Severus moved Harry from Lucius' arms and lowered him down on the bed and continued a methodical attack on Harry's neck. Harry was lost in it and the hands that had gone to his nipples but he jerked away in panic when he felt Lucius slide a finger ion him. Lucius had added lube and had lifted him a bit but it was not until he started preparing Harry that Harry noticed.

Harry whimpered in fear and pain as the man was preparing him and no amount of gentle soothing from Severus calmed him so Severus tried to distract him instead, his mouth taking one of the fine nipples into his mouth and began to suckle it. Harry was slightly distracted when Lucius pushed into the fine tight ass and started pumping. By the time Lucius had come to his first climax Severus took Harry into his mouth just before Harry climaxed again. They swapped places and it began all over again before Harry had even caught his breath.

After several rounds Lucius pulled Harry into his arms. "Tonight you will share my bed. We'll let our little birdie have tomorrow off."

Severus bent down ad kissed his little prize on the head. "I will pick you up two nights from now for my night with you. We won't always share. Sleep well birdie."

Exhausted before he had been brought and now his body aching all over from their attentions Harry drifted off to sleep quite quickly even if he was in the naked arms and legs of the first man who he ever had sex with. Lucius watched his pretty little dancer sleeping in his arms and had a feeling this was the best money he ever spent.


	5. the return

Harry slowly started to come around in the morning and though his body felt stiff and sore, he was still comfortable. His eyes slowly opened and he found he was alone in the big king size bed he had been brought to the night before and the first thing he noticed was he was wearing boxers. He had thought he would have Lucius pressed against him as he had the night before when he fell asleep for he was sure Lucius would have wanted another round with him. He had lost count of how many times he had been used the night before but he knew the man had paid big bucks for him and had been forced to share him with Severus the night before.

But he was grateful he was alone but wondered what he was meant to do. He knew he was being returned to his Uncle that morning though he had been promised he would have freedom and would not be starved or beaten, made to be a slave by his relatives. But he did not eve have ay clothes, surely the men would not force him to go home in a g-string. His Aunt knew he had been a stripper to pay her husband's debts off but the neighbours could not see him like that.

As he was dealing with the confusion and questions of what would happen the door opened and Lucius came into the room. He was surprised to see the man had brought breakfast for him, something you would do for your lover and not some whore you bought which Harry knew he had become.

Lucius seemed to read his mind as he put down the tray. "You are no whore my pretty little love. We only paid for you so your Uncle will not prostitute you out."

Harry turned his head to look towards the window. "You have still made me a whore. But at least I'll be fed."

Lucius sighed and turning Harry's head to look at him and kissed him lightly on the lips and swore neither he nor Severus thought that he was a whore. Harry would have to return home today but he would have the night off and Severus would come to collect him at 9 the following night. Lucius was a bit worried for he knew his friend was a bit more rough and anxious then Lucius and without Lucius there he was a bit concerned Harry would be even more scared of them after it.

Lucius pointed to a door. "The bathroom is through there and I have some clothes waiting for you little lovey. You finish your breakfast and then go get ready."

Harry looked down at the pancakes and back at Lucius. "Thanks I guess."

As he dug into the food he had to admit even though his Uncle had not beat him and fed him a bit more so he did not faint at the club, it was still more the he had eaten since he left school. Though he had not sure he was anxious to return home but he was not sure which was worse, he was so confused. Lucius had told him that he made sure Harry's Uncle would not beat him or make him do chores, and he would have freedom. There was the bank card ad he knew even if his Uncle did not feed him well he could go to the corner shop or something but he was still worried. But here he was going to be fucked nightly, those nights they came from him.

Knowing he would be taken back either way Harry finished and headed into the bathroom where he took a long hot shower desperately trying to feel clean ad the slipped into some nice clothes which he realized likely were Draco's. He found his way downstairs where Lucius was waiting in the den.

Lucius kissed him. "I wish I did not have to send you back but you can't stay. Remember the deal I made with your Uncle, he will not touch you Harry."

Harry tried to draw back from his arms. "As long as I continue as your whore."

Sighing Lucius led him out of the house so they could apparate and tried to remind Harry what he said earlier, neither he nor Severus thought him to be a whore. They were enjoying his body but they did not consider him just some sex object. If they had they would have taken him for one night or they would not have paid the kind of money to his Uncle or made the deal with his Uncle to keep him safe. They were not making the deal just because they wanted him exclusively, they felt bad that they were sending him back there for they could not remove him thanks to the headmaster.

Lucius apparated him to Privet drive but he knew he needed to talk to Harry for a moment. He put a pendant around Harry's neck and told him if his Uncle tried to do something to him or make him go back to the club or street, he was to touch the pendant and he or Severus would come or him.

Lucius kissed him lightly. "Severus will take you to his home. I warn you he can be a bit forceful, but he won't hurt you really, little one. I promise you."

Harry trembled at the words. "Okay."

Kissing Harry one last time Lucius told him that Severus was just a bit enthusiastic at times, and net time Lucius would get Harry to himself. When Lucius was gone Harry walked towards the house, grateful that tonight was his night off. He thought Lucius had been attempting to make sure he was less scared by Severus but now he was just worrying about the next time and he was scared. He had ever thought he would want or say he wanted Lucius near him but he had felt it last night, and he knew Lucius was right, Lucius was the one who had kept Severus under control.

His Aunt barely acknowledged his arrival at the house and he wondered what her husband had told her. He noticed though that they were looking through electronic brochures ad thought she likely didn't care. His Uncle followed him up the stairs to his bedroom though and Harry was scared he would still try something.

His Uncle instead through him a key. "If you're home you can eat, that is a house key for you. Just don't make too much noise."


	6. the couch

Severus could not wait for tonight, tonight would be his night alone with his little birdie. He had not minded sharing Harry with Lucius but he wanted him all to himself. Lucius was always a bit more of a gentle wooing lover and while he brought toys he never liked it very rough, especially with a scared little birdie like their Raven was. But Severus was the opposite, he liked to tan a pretty little ass from time to time and he enjoyed a good long fuck session. Oh he would be having some fun tonight, no Lucius to get him to hold back. He thought little birdie might be a bit scared of him and would likely be grateful for Lucius' nights but Harry would come to enjoy the ride as well. Severus was going to enjoy their little purchase, and he definitely planed on riding the little birdie hard and good.

Harry had been permitted almost two days off and he had found his Uncle either wanted the money or was scared. His Aunt was appeased for her husband had used some of the money they were given to hire a maid. Once the summer was over they would have money to retire on and still be able to take some trips and more. He had been well fed and he had even gone to a movie matinee the next day. He had done a good bit of homework but he had needed the movie to distract him from what was coming that night, for he was reminded of the warning Lucius had given him.

Vernon practically showed him out the door at 9 and sure enough he saw a loan figure waiting down the street for him. He reminded himself this was less humiliating then stripping in a club and was far safer then walking the streets. He just had to keep reminding himself of that and the deal made, he was sure he could do this.

Severus smiled when Harry came to him. "Right on time pretty birdie. Tonight you and I will be having fun at my house."

Harry tried to stop from trembling. "I remember sir."

Brushing him with a kiss Severus reminded him this was not school and he did not need to call him sir. He apparated Harry way to an old brick house on a dirty muggle street but when he was led inside Harry was surprised to find the house was actually pretty light and nice, the sitting room he was taken into had wall to wall book cases which even concealed the doors into the kitchen and up the stirs to the bedrooms.

Severus was anxious for his little birdie and wasted no time, not bringing him up to the bedroom, not yet. Harry felt the man pressing right up against him hard and the hands had gone to the front of Harry's trousers and stared undoing them and pushing them with Harry's boxers, off.

Severus nibbled on the back of his neck. "I am so glad I get you all to myself all night long little birdie."

Harry found himself being lowered over the arm of a couch at the right angle. "Okay."

Severus hid little chuckle as he knew little birdie was not sure how else to respond. Harry was trembling as he heard the pants and boxers of the man behind him, hit the ground. He knew he should not have been scared, he was no longer a virgin after all but Lucius' words rung through his head. He was reminded that Lucius had been the one to take control last time and as Harry was about to be fucked in the middle of the living room, he assumed he had been lucky it had been a double fuck for the night he had lost his virginity as he was at least given the dignity of a bed.

There was no lube or prep this time and as Severus sunk into him in one go Harry sobbed in pain and desperately tried to move away from the man. Severus had no trouble though from the position he was in, keeping Harry firmly in place, a hand across his back, but he delivered a swat to Harry's ass. Harry lay there as the man continued his relentless pace, his body not yet stretched enough from one night, for there to be no discomfort. Severus eventually came to a climax and filled him.

Withdrawing Severus pulled him up from the couch and started leading him to the stairs hidden behind some books. "I think you need a pretty red bum."

Harry whimpered as he was dragged into the master bedroom and found himself over a knee. "Please no."

Severus did not bring out a paddle tonight but he brought down a hand sharp on the ass. Oh one of these days he might introduce a nice whip or at least paddle but for now he took such pleasure in the hand. He had wished a number of times corporal punishment was allowed in school, he had imagined spanking this fine ass so many times for both discipline and for this. Harry was whimpering and struggling as he delivered a series of smacks to he fine red ass.

He helped Harry up and motioned for Harry to remove the rest of his clothes which did not take long for all he had left was a shirt and socks. Severus did the same as he was waiting and again he admired the body. There was no wonder the strip club owner had been happy to have Harry work off his Uncle's debts for him.

Severus pulled him into a bruising kiss. "Little birdie we paid very good money for you, and I am happy to give you a red bum ay time you need a reminder."

Harry refused to look at him as he had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Lowering Harry down onto the bed he began again, no foreplay, right for what he wanted. Harry closed his eyes and actually found himself desperately wishing for Lucius who always told him he was not a bought whore, and who seemed so gentle with him. He hated being with either man but if he had to be with one, he would rather it have been Lucius over top of him. He lay there allowing Severus to do as he would and after what seemed like hours and he realized it had been, as it was past midnight, Severus pulled him into his arms to sleep.

He nibbled on the back of Harry's neck. "I am always an early riser and we can have a bit more fun before breakfast and I have to return you home again."


	7. the cream

Harry was in pain as he was taken home by Severus, his body cramping from the brutal sex the night before and that morning before breakfast. The man had not used lube or any gentleness with him, and his ass was still red from the spanking that he had received. Severus seemed to take no interest in the fact that Harry was in pain. He had brought breakfast that morning but he had accompanied Harry into the shower, allowing him not a moment of privacy the entire 12 hours they were there. Harry had never been so grateful in all of his life to see the street he had grown up on, to go back to the house that his relatives lived in.

Severus watched the boy and thought what a shame it was he would not have him until the next evening. He and Lucius would share Harry every third night. Lucius would be collecting Harry tonight at 9 for his first solo night with their little birdie. Severus' hand rested on the fine hard ass the entire time he walked Harry towards the door, under a charm so Arabella would not know it was him. He would miss sinking into the ass, it had definitely been a good night.

When he got to the driveway Severus drew Harry back into his arms and reminded his little birdie that Lucius would come collect him that evening for his night. He explained over breakfast they would be rotating. After every rotation the poor little birdie would get a break though of a few days they swore.

Harry tried to draw away from him. "You can assure Lucius that I will be waiting as paid for."

Severus ran a hand down his face. "Oh Lucius is always a gentler soul then me, I assume if you ask he will kiss your boo boo better for you."

Fighting the tears Harry broke away and headed for the house. As he headed inside he went straight past his Aunt who for the first time in his life actually seemed to have a concerned look on his face which was directed at him. Harry made it to his bedroom before he sunk down onto the bed sobbing, his body cramping and his ass burning from what had been done to him. For a moment he thought about telling Lucius how brutal Severus had been with him last night but he doubted Lucius would do anything. He had warned Harry that Severus liked it rough and had still sent him there alone and scared. Again he just found himself praying Remus was released soon from the hospital so he could go be with him.

He did not see his Aunt standing in the doorway but she watched Harry. Her husband had told her bout the club but she knew there was something more. The fact he was gone all night told her that. She had never done much to stop the boy being pounded on by her husband but she had only agreed to the club for she knew Harry would not be forced into sex and her husband had threatened to prostitute him. She had noticed his hands on his stomach and had a feeling what was wrong.

Harry looked up in surprise as she came into the room. "I'm sorry I was a few minutes late."

Petunia actually sat down. "No worries. Your Uncle said you were leaving at 6 tonight. Harry is there something going on?"

For the first time in his life he found himself actually thinking she sounded concerned about him but he shook away the thought. Oh she had tried to stop some beatings and had fed him sometimes, but she would never go against her husband. It was like Lucius, even if she did not approve of what her husband had done, she would never do anything to stop it. Just as he knew Lucius would not do anything to help Harry with Severus.

When Harry refused to tell her she disappeared and came back with a bottle of cream. "Take a bath and use this, it will help relieve some of the pain."

Harry's hands shook as he took the bottle from the woman. "Thank you."

More surprising then the rest she bent down and kissed him on the head before she left the room. She had always resented being forced to raise him, and had hated the world which took her sister, but she found herself feeling for the boy. She knew the secondary godfather, the one person he had beyond them, was in the hospital. He could not be visited for even though in a private room due to his hero status, he was not considered in shape to see anyone. For some reason she felt for her nephew.

Harry watched her go and for a moment was reminded that she was his Aunt though she usually fought it. He dragged himself from the bed and went into the bathroom when the others left the house and took a hot bath before he used the cream. He spent the day home but he admitted the cream did seem to help.

When Lucius came to collect him he kissed Harry lightly on the lips before he apparated them. "I hope that Severus did not scare you too bad."

For a moment Harry felt like telling him but he reminded himself Lucius would not care. "No."

Lucius had a feeling that Harry might not be totally honest but he thought Harry would tell him if it got too bad. Severus had promised to not go too hard on Harry and he hoped that his brother could have kept to his word. He knew the reaction could simply be as it had been before, Harry was just skittish still about sex. As he took Harry inside he surprised Harry with some dinner before he took him to bed. Harry was saved from explaining s the cream had let the red go down in his ass, and he was relieved as Lucius was tender and slow with him, reminding Harry why the night before he had desperately wished it had bee Lucius and not Severus.

When he finished several rounds Lucius drew him into his arms and kissed the back of his neck. "I have missed you my lovely little bird. Sleep well."


	8. the truth

Lucius had spent the past few days thinking about birdie, knowing something was different. Birdie should have been nice and stretched but the two solo nights after a night with Severus, birdie seemed to whimper when he thought Lucius could not hear him. He had been sure that Harry would have told him if Severus had gone over board but the terror in Harry and the whimpers were making him doubt it. He had been sure that once Harry grew accustomed to sharing their bed, he would see there was nothing too fear, even if he hated being with them, but there was that fear in birdie. It was no longer the fear of being a virgin, and Lucius needed to have answers. Harry had a two day reprieve after their first rotation and it was the morning after Lucius' second solo night with birdie.

He watched Harry lying curled against him, sleeping soundly, but he could see Harry had once again cried himself silently to sleep. Lucius ran a hand down the young hip, admiring the body warm in his bed. It had been less then two weeks since they had found him in the club, and Lucius could not see himself growing tired of birdie for years to come but he would have preferred if the boy did not fight it so much. Harry seemed so submissive and docile under him but there was always the fear in his eyes, and Lucius could only assume it was Severus for Lucius knew as much as Harry fought the sex, he was not scared of Lucius.

As Harry slowly started to come around he registered the hard naked body behind him. It was his sixth morning waking up, but he had yet to grow accustomed to the feeling of being held firm against a naked chest. There was no hand groping him and just one now running through his hair. He was reminded he was with Lucius.

He found himself drawn over onto his back when Lucius realized he was awake and the man kissed him soft on the lips. "Morning little one."

Harry lay there looking into the silver eyes, unmoving, if it had been Severus he would have spread his legs. "Morning."

For a moment he saw a look of concern in the eyes of Lucius which he had seen from time to time before. He seemed to be seeing it more, his Aunt had been showing a warm side when his Uncle was not around, since the morning of the potion. He realized what he had been doing wrong all of these years. He had wanted some compassion and concern, now he realized all he had to do for it was to be fucked hard up the ass to do it. Except for the rare few, Remus and the twins mainly.

Lucius ran a hand down the face and told himself he could not let the little birdie leave that morning until he got to the bottom of this. He had thought Harry would come to him if Severus had been hurting him too bad but he was reminded Harry had numerous reasons in the past to doubt anyone would seriously care about it.

He sighed. "Harry I can see something is bothering you, you were crying last night when you went to sleep. Please tell me what is wrong."

Harry for a moment could actually think he cared, almost hear the concern, almost. "I was just thinking about my godfather, nothing else."

Though there was some honesty in his voice and Lucius knew part of Harry was likely thinking about his godfather, he of course knew that it was more. Harry had not been allowed to see Remus in the hospital and he wished there was something he could do about that. But for now he knew even his own contacts would not get Harry in but he would send his own private healer to work on Remus. There was some hope Remus might be home a week or two before the school year began, but not sooner. Harry would once again be separated from Remus for though there had once been talk of the man returning to teach DADA, even if he was released before the fall he would be in no condition. H would continue to write texts and live at Grimmauld and Harry would likely not see him till Christmas time.

Lucius had not told Harry but he would be the new DADA teacher in the fall. He doubted Harry would find any comfort except that Lucius would be around to keep Severus in check. They had promised this would end when Harry started school or was with Remus, but Harry had his doubts that they would keep their word.

Lucius touched Harry gently on the hip as he was on his back. "Harry, if Severus has been hard, if he has used you bad, you need to tell me. I can help."

Harry refused to look at him. "Like you care. You were the one who told me he liked it rough. You don't care he takes me over a couch or on the floor, or he....."

Refusing to look at Lucius Harry tried to get out of bed but when he found he could not get out from under the blankets he curled up in a ball instead on his side and remained silent but he could see that Harry's body was trembling and he knew that Harry was trying to hide the fact that the tears had come once again.

Lucius reached out to touch him but Harry flinched. "Harry I knew he liked it rough, but not like that. You should have told me he hurt you. I would have stopped it."

Harry allowed him to keep a hand on him but refused to turn back. "You both bought me as a whore, as he reminds me all the time. I need to earn my keep."

Finally able to turn Harry over, Lucius wiped away the tears and reminded Harry what he always said, he did not and ever would, consider Harry his whore. He had paid for Harry because he knew the money would keep his Uncle from prostituting Harry or beating him. He knew Harry would never be able to handle the shame of a public trial for who he was the press would have a field day and things like his stripping would have come to light, which Harry was in no condition to handle.

Lucius got him to tell him everything and sighed. "I will del with him Harry. I promise he won't hurt you like that again. I wish though you had told me sooner."


	9. the confrontation

Lucius had Harry returned back to the muggles and he knew he needed to figure out some way to deal with his friend. Harry had admitted he was being taken on the floor or over couches, and had been spanked numerous times, a paddle the second time had been used. He knew Harry did not want to be with them, and he felt some concern over that but he had assumed with time Harry would come to see they were not monsters. He had thought they would be gentle and kind to him and help his treatment at home be better as well, and that he would see that life was not that bad, and that he would see they did not consider him a whore. Surely he could see it was better then being forced to dance for strangers naked and then be taken into the back room for sex, or made to walk the streets and face death or diseases.

Lucius could not let Harry go back to a night with Severus, not at least until he could ensure that Harry would be safe there. The pain in Harry's eyes this morning and shame in his face when he had admitted what Severus had done to him, had stung like a slap to his face. He had always sworn they would be gentle and take car of Harry for he was after all six weeks younger then his son, Severus' godson. He knew his son was not innocent, but his son would never have been forced to be made a whore and he meant it when he had told Harry he would never consider him a whore. The money was simply to protect Harry from further abuse or street walking.

He decided he needed to see if Harry was simply exaggerating so he sent word to Severus that he was busy that night and Severus could have Harry to himself. But he also sent word to Harry that they were skipping the three-way and Harry could have the night off. He used an old powerful charm which lasted shorter then polyjuice but would work long enough and which he could remove when he wanted to, and made himself look like Harry.

Severus saw him heading towards him and smiled. "Ah my little birdie is quite anxious is he? You have never been early before."

Lucius reminded himself how Harry always acted. "Yes sir."

For the first time in decades Lucius was taken into side by side apparition, reminding himself that he was supposed to be an underage wizard and obviously he could not have travelled on his own. Harry was not the only one who hated side by side, so Lucius did not have to fake being green around the gills. He could apparate or be the one taking someone by side by side, but the rush of someone else's power through the body to force the transport, was a sickening feeling to his stomach. Severus barely gave him a chance to catch his breath before he was being led towards the house.

He found himself in the sitting room and he could see Harry was right about this at least as Severus had no intention of taking Harry through the door that led to the stairs up to the bedroom. He found himself being led forcefully over to the couch and his clothes being removed with a wand.

Severus smirked as he lowered who he thought was Harry over the couch and removed what Lucius could half see was a paddle. "How many swats tonight birdie?"

Lucius remembered Harry had been told he was asked, and he got it harder if he gave a small number. "None."

He felt Severus draw back for he was not shocked by the fact that Harry had protested but because it had been Lucius' voice and not Harry's. Lucius removed the charm when he used his wandless magic to call for his wand, dressing himself as he went. He could see the mi of shock, confusion and anger boiling over in his friend as he realized he had been tricked and that it had been Lucius the entire time. He realized little birdie must have actually taken him seriously and gone crying to Lucius for his boo boo to be kissed and Lucius seemed to have been angered over it for some reason.

Severus did not back down from his old friend, Lucius knew what he should have expected from Severus. Severus had never made a secret of the fact that he liked it rough and Lucius had known he had been into bondage. He had promised to take it easy on birdie and he had, his other whores had definitely had it rougher.

Lucius sneered at him. "No wonder the little one cries himself into terrified sleep after every session with you. You swore you would not pull this crap with him."

Severus matched his sneer. "Oh don't be all high and mighty with me, you're no better. You think he likes your tender treatment of him any better then me."

Lucius knew that he was right, that Harry still hated what was being done to him, but Harry did not cry and become terrified from him. Harry knew he would be taken care of when he came to share Lucius' bed. If Harry had to be with either of them which he knew he had to be that summer, he would rather it have been Lucius. He at least knew there would be lube and stretching and he would not be taken for hours until he was exhausted and cramping in pain.

Lucius cast a spell on his old friend. "A little reminder of the promise you made. I will be having Harry myself till that spell wears of on you."

Severus could tell he had a spell which they both knew from school which would keep him from getting it up. "He is both of ours to use Lucius."

Lucius slammed Severus up against the wall physically instead of with magic, something which told his brother just how pissed off Lucius was. Lucius never lowered himself to something as muggle as that unless he was really pissed. Usually he was calm and collected ad would have simply used his wand on who ever angered him. He would have laughed at how over protective Lucius seemed to have come of their little birdie, if he had not actually been worried his brother might hex him.

Lucius held him around the neck. "I am the one paying for his care. I have humoured you by letting you join. You ever touch him like that again......"

Severus actually did laugh a bit. "You have come to care about birdie haven't you? He is not simply your little whore. How sweet. But we had a deal."

They had sworn they would share him and Lucius knew that Severus could cause problems. They did not worry about prison time for they would buy their way out of trouble for Harry technically was coming to them willingly, but they knew there would be some who could rip them apart, like Remus. He knew he would have to allow Severus near Harry again likely but it would be two weeks before the man could get his cock up again and he hoped Severus would learn his lesson by then.

He turned and stormed out. "What I may or may not feel for the boy doesn't matter. What matters is when you get him again, if you hurt him, I'll make you pay."


	10. the gifts

Harry had been surprised to learn two days later that Severus would not be coming near him for two weeks. Lucius admitted what he had done to his brother and Harry could not deny it brought him some comfort. He knew it meant Severus would not have him until at least the day after his birthday. He had a number of horrible gifts over the years like tissues and dog treats but while this was perhaps to some not much better, he thought it was an improvement. He knew he would be able to sit down for two weeks without grimacing for even with the cream his Aunt had continued to supply him, he had trouble at times. The woman had continued to show him small kindnesses, and not always only when her husband had his back turned to them. Perhaps not that he was actually earning his keep as they called it, she could see he was not such a burden, but a part of him held to the thought maybe a small part of her actually cared about genuinely.

Harry's birthday had come and Harry wished for nothing more then to have his godfather out of the hospital. He had been told Remus was making progress and he would likely be able to see him in a few days but the full moon was the next day so he was not able to see him on his birthday. Even the summers he had escaped to the Burrow he had never been taken before his birthday, so he assumed it was no different to celebrate it in Surrey as usual. But at least maybe he would be able to leave the house and go to a movie or something, not spend the day doing chores as he had done years before.

Harry had received his usual gifts at night, some sweets from Molly who was with her family in France for the wedding; a book from Hermione, some pranks from the twins and Ron. He was reminded he no longer had to open them at night but it had become a tradition for him and he continued, having stayed up till midnight as usual. For a moment he thought about Lucius and Severus but he definitely decided he was not interested in any gift they had to offer.

In the morning he woke up late and he did not appear long before lunch. His Aunt stopped him before he left. "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry was surprised when she handed him small gift and memories of the ones he had in the past flashed through his mind. "Thanks."

He opened the gift though and was surprised to find an old album which he realized was filled with photos of his mum and Aunt when they were kids. He had never seen any, or even photos of his grandparents before. He was surprised to even find some photos of James and Remus in it, though he desperately tried to ignore the one photo of Severus in the book. His Aunt explained Lily had brought friends a few times in her later years of school.

Petunia also gave him what he knew was a St Christopher's medal. "It was your grandfather's, he'd want you to have it. You were named after him."

Harry allowed her to clasp it around his neck. "Thank you." The second time he was genuine.

Petunia surprised him by having some lunch waiting for him and he sat down, surprised Dudley said nothing as he was still at the table. He eyed Harry for a moment and then went back to his own food. It was the friendliest that Dudley had ever been to Harry in the past, not a single insult came his way. It was even more shocking when his Uncle sat down and he too just grunted in the direction of Harry and turned to his food.

Petunia shook her head when Harry went to do dishes. "Go enjoy your day. And by the way, your escort will be collecting you at 5, I was told to tell you."

Harry paled at the sound but reminded himself he knew Lucius would be coming. "Thank you for lunch."

He took the album up stairs and then headed in to town wanting to make the best of his first birthday he could enjoy. He ended up going to a matinee at a theatre and then spent the day window shopping before he reluctantly headed home. He arrived on Privet Drive just in time for Lucius. For a moment he wondered if Lucius ever worried that the Order would come for a surprise visit and know he was gone but he reminded himself the Order would actually have to be concerned about him first. The only one who had ever kept an eye on him was Arabella, and she had not notified the Order when he had been working at the strip club.

Lucius surprised him when they got to the manor and he had a nice dinner of Harry's favourite, steak and potatoes, waiting for him and even a gift. He was reminded often enough Harry was the same age as his son and Harry had not likely had any real birthday before now.

Harry was surprised when he found a portable WWN which were allowed at school. "This is too much."

Lucius quieted him. "I get to spoil my birdie for his birthday. I am told muggle cd's work on them as well. I thought it would make you smile a bit."

He was rewarded with a genuine smile from Harry and when he had Harry's favourite dessert as well it continued. As he looked at Harry he could not really deny Severus was right, he had feelings for his beautiful little bird. He hoped when school started and their deal with Harry was over, he could convince Harry that he cared and he wanted to be with Lucius. But for now he knew birdie was scared, especially since Severus would be good to go the next day and he would be coming to claim Harry for a long over do night the next evening. Lucius just prayed he had learned his lesson but Harry had sworn he would tell Lucius if it happened again.

As he took Harry to bed that night he watched the young body under his as he fucked him. There was no terror or the tears since Harry had not been with Severus. But Harry lay there cold and unresponsive unless his body was brought to physical response from Lucius coaxing and caressing him. He hoped badly to change that.

When he finished for the night he had one last surprise. "Remus should be out of the hospital in two weeks at the most, a few weeks for you before school."


	11. the reminder

Severus was relieved the spell had finally been removed so that he could enjoy the nice hard body in his bed once again. His brother was seriously messed up in the head if he actually thought that Severus was about to back off on the boy. He may have been a bit too rough but he was not about to stop fucking the boy, even when Harry returned to school. He had heard Remus was to be released from the hospital in a week but back at school Severus had every intention of taking him back to bed at school as well. It was not against the rules if the student was sixteen years old which he now was, and he had found some fun, he would not be giving it up. He didn't care if his brother seemed to be under the delusions that he would be able to make Harry fall in love with him.

He cared about Lucius and he thought if there was a chance Harry might actually return the feelings he would have backed off. But his brother was fooling himself if he ever thought that Harry would fall in love with him. Harry knew that he was what he was, he knew he had become a whore. Harry knew that they had bought him for their pleasure and he would never be convinced other wise. Lucius was allowing the attraction to the young boy cloud his mind but even if he did not com to his senses, Severus knew that Harry would never let it be any more. Harry he knew was praying for the start of the school year, believing it would end then.

As he waited and watched Harry coming towards him he touched the gift in his pocket. He knew Lucius would have given their birdie a birthday gift the day before. He assumed little birdie deserved something for his sixteenth birthday. Birdie had definitely been pleasuring them well and could use a bit of a smile as well. But he would se first how well after a few weeks away from each other, Harry remembered how he was to act.

Harry stopped a half foot away from him. "Sir."

Severus dragged him in closer and lifted his chin for a painful kiss. "I have missed you my bird, and I can not wait to take you to bed after all this time."

Harry tried to hide his whimper of discomfort as he was brought back in for a second more painful kiss. Severus apparated them in that position and it was a good thing for he had taken Harry off guard and it was his arms which kept Harry on his feet for he would have stumbled otherwise. Harry may have been going under apparition for almost every night for the summer but he had never got better at it. Severus did not mind for he liked to have the little birdie clinging to him and he thought that there could be worse things to happen.

Severus led him into the house but Harry was surprised to find he was not forced down on the floor or the couch. Severus actually led him to the stairs and up to the bedroom, the first time on a solo sex session that Severus had not taken him alone in the middle of the floor or the couch in the sitting room. Harry wondered if this was some sign that Severus would take Lucius' words to heart.

Severus removed his clothes with a wave of a wand. "I should be angry birdie that you went and cried monster to my friend. I didn't like it too much little one."

Harry was not backing down from him. "You were the one who told me to get Lucius to kiss my boo boo better. Lucius at least seems to care."

Severus looked at the boy with a bit of surprise and he seemed to have been won over a bit by Lucius. Severus had thought that Harry had more sense then that. He was never one to give the lion much credit but he realized he may have given him even too much credit the little he had given the boy. Little birdie though was not in love and he doubted he ever would actually care about Lucius at all. Lucius was just the lesser of two evils, if he was going to be forced to be with these two men, he would rather have shared a bed with Lucius then with Severus. And Severus was not surprised for he would assume many would have.

As he motioned for Harry to get down on his hands and knees on the bed Severus could not get his head off of his brother. He pushed open Harry's legs wider and as he prepared to fuck the fine ass he wondered. Was it possible if he backed off from the brat, Harry might actually see Lucius cared about him? He shook way the thought. Lucius had no chance of a future with this boy and Severus was not about to give up his fun just so Lucius could try and futilely win over the boy.

After a few rounds he moved around to the front and Harry dutifully cleaned him off. "Oh how much I missed my birdie. I have a gift for you when you finish."

Harry sunk down onto the bed in confusion as he was handed a gift. "Thanks I guess."

He was as confused by the some what kinder treatment from the man, there was still none of the tenderness and care of Lucius but there had been a bed and no paddling first, and now by the gift. He had expected a gift from Lucius, or well he had not been surprised by one, but he had never expected to get something from Severus. The man had always hated him and he reminded Harry constantly that he was a whore and that he should just be grateful that he was allowed the privilege of their bed.

Harry opened the gift and inside he found a small black cord necklace and there was an odd pendant on it which he realized if you looked closely was a whole bunch of snakes entwined with each other. Of course it was snakes he thought, what else would the head of Slytherin give him.

Severus put it around his neck. "Just to remind my birdie when we get back to school who he belongs to. I and Lucius will enjoy birdie for a long time to come."

Harry tried to take it off but he found he could not. "I don't belong to you or him. He promised when the summer ended I would be free. You promised."

Laughing Severus informed him there was a spell on the necklace which would only allow the one who put it on him to take it off. As he lowered Harry down onto the mattress to take him for another round he reminded Harry that he would not want other people to know what he had been doing this summer. Besides if he was good boy and did not need to be threatened with people knowing and cam willingly, he would get the money instead of his Uncle. Harry fought the tears as he was clearly reminded by Severus once again that he was nothing but a common whore.

Severus held him hours later and kissed his head. "Lucius is cruel, he tries to convince you he cares. But we know better don't we, you're nothing but a little whore."


	12. the godfather

Harry knew he would not have an escape from the men, he knew they would be with him at school, Lucius revealing he was the new DADA teacher. The necklace he had been given a week ago was a reminder of that. But for now he was happy, for now he had a break from it all, for he was leaving Privet Drive behind him. Remus had finally been released from the hospital and he would be coming for Harry that morning. Severus had even agreed to not come near Harry for the rest of the summer for he knew Harry could not hide it when he was with his godfather. But Harry knew that in the fall he would return to their beds. Harry was tempted to drop potions and just stay as far away from the man as he could but since he received the mark required, he knew people would be suspicious if he did not follow his plans for the future. He was not sure he would be an auror any more but he would still be expected to keep to his old plans, to ensure he had the choice in the end.

Harry had his trunk packed and ready to go early that morning, Hedwig loose so they could shrink the trunk when Remus arrived. He had been told that Remus would come for him on the bus and he assumed they would be staying at Grimmauld. He had no idea if Remus owned a home ay where else for he never spoke of his own place and though he hated the idea of returning to the home that his godfather had hated so much it had felt like a prison, he was still eternally grateful to be leaving. He just wanted to be away from here and be with his godfather, wishing Remus could have been the new DADA teacher in the fall and not Lucius.

He was surprised when he got downstairs with his things and found more then simply breakfast waiting for him. Harry wondered how his so called family would take to the news they had lost their cash cow. But it seemed Vernon had been given a huge final pay off to hold his tongue and Petunia actually seemed grateful.

She kissed Harry on the cheek. "I am glad you are going home with your godfather and you will no longer need the cream. I am sorry I never protected you."

Harry squeezed her arm a bit. "You made sure I had food growing up and you did your best. I don't think I'd have survived this summer without the cream."

Watching Harry eat Petunia wished she had done better by the boy, she knew her sister would never have forgiven her if she had seen what her precious son had bee reduced to. But she told herself she had doe what she could and that he was safe now, he would be with his godfather till school and then safe at school. She would know her husband could never touch him again, and that he would not need the cream. She had slipped a note and some things from her sister into her trunk and she hoped perhaps he would keep in contact with her.

Harry of course ever told his Aunt that he was not safe from the perversity her husband had started. She had no idea his clients were his teachers and he would soon return to their bed. But she had showed him such kindness that summer and he could not bring himself to tell her, he would leave her believing that he was safe now.

Harry was happy when the door bell rung and not noticing at first who was with Remus, Harry threw himself into waiting arms. "Moony, I have missed you so much."

Remus kissed his cub on the head. "I am sorry I have been away all this time cub, especially after Sirius. But I promise we will have some time before you go back."

Remus had not told Harry yet but he had filed to adopt Harry, not simply wanting to have custody of him. James and Lily would have wanted their little boy to have a family for once and though Harry would only be with him holidays and summer, Remus was hoping Harry would agree to it. He was not as close to Harry as he would have liked for he had always felt like he was stepping on the toes of Sirius for he was Harry's actual godfather but with Sirius go he would step up. He knew Harry desperately wanted a dad and even if it was as simple as having Remus to write to and Remus coming for games or such in the year, he would have it.

Vernon had come to the door with his wife and son, quite happy the little freak was finally leaving his home once and for all. He had no idea what had suddenly over come his wife in her sudden concern for the boy. But she would return to her normal self and their life would return to what it was before he was dumped with them.

Vernon eyed Harry up. "Good riddance to you boy, I never want to see your face on my street again."

Dudley looked at his cousin and surprised Harry by offering his hand. "I never said thanks for saving my life last summer."

The second member of the family to surprise him that summer Harry accepted his had and another hug from his Aunt. It was not until he turned back to Remus that he noticed is godfather had been accompanied by someone. He had thought they were taking the bus so they would not put ay stress on Remus who was only just out of the hospital; he had not been expecting an escort of any kind and definitely not the escort he found.

Remus saw his look. "Lucius knew Grimmauld felt like a tomb for us and since you and Draco got along decently last term, I agreed we would stay with him."

Lucius aw his surprise as he took Harry's trunk and shrunk it. "The house has plenty of room and is only for a few weeks till we head for school."

As they headed for the bus Remus explained he would be returning to his cottage while Grimmauld under went some renovations, when Harry returned to school. Remus had only inherited a small vault from Sirius but Sirius had paid for the renovations to be doe before he died, the hous to be gutted and done top to bottom. Harry and Remus would likely be able to spend Christmas there but they hoped it would be a bit less depressing after all of the chnges done to it.

Lucius whispered to him before they got on the bus. "I will keep my hands to myself while you and your godfather are staying at the manor. For the summer that is."


	13. the confession

To say Draco was surprised when Harry and Remus showed up at the manor was an under statement but he took it well enough. Harry and Draco had managed to make relative peace during the last school year as potions partners. They had both been told by Severus the exciting news that since they were both able to continue with potions they would be partners again, Severus thinking it would save Harry from blowing up his classroom. He had once hoped he would be able to never see Harry in his classroom again for he never thought Harry would ever get an O in potions but he did not mind the fact any more. He would not mind being able to keep a close eye on his little raven and remind him constantly that birdie belonged to him. If Birdie did not want the world to know he had been a stripper that summer and then his whore, he would make sure he continued to share Severus' bed when ever he was instructed to.

Lucius watched Harry and Draco who were making the best of the last few weeks of the summer and were flying and even swimming together. They seemed to have come to the conclusion if they were going to live with each other for a few weeks, they should at least try and get along with each other. Lucius thought that they likely would have been friends if Lucius had not been a spy and his son forced to act the way he had been. The two of them seemed to have a lot in common and when Harry was able to se what Draco was like when he was not playing a role.

Lucius had taken a lot of self control to keep his promise to Harry to keep his hands off of him. He knew Remus would have likely smelled him on Harry anyways. Remus was going to be living at the manor even after they headed for school, he had accepted the offer Lucius had made him. He thought Harry would appreciate his godfather being looked after. He wanted to win Harry over but he knew he was fighting an upward battle all the way and Severus was definitely not helping at all.

He approached Harry a few days before they left for he had noticed the pendant Harry wore around his neck. He knew that Harry never wore jewellery before and had a feeling where it had come from. His feeling was confirmed the way Harry hid it with shame every time the pendant appeared.

Lucius touched the pendant and drew it out. "Severus gave this to you?"

Harry winced and grabbed it back. "My so called birthday gift. His way of branding his whore, a permanent reminder that my body belongs to the two of you."

Lucius could see it was snakes forcing a circle and he knew without testing that there was a spell on the necklace which made it so Harry could not remove the necklace and he could not either. It made his anger boil that once again Severus had stepped way out of line and had done something to show the little lion he thought him nothing but a body. Severus might think that but he was making Harry feel like Lucius saw him as a whore and he could see Harry believed the man. Every time he tried to convince Harry that he cared about him, Severus reminded him through the necklace, that one of them thought him to be their whore.

He drew Harry into his arms and though he found a slight whimper of protest from the young body, he kissed him. It was not a forceful kiss and he kept his lips closed but after promising he would keep his hands off of Harry he knew it was more then Harry had been expecting or been prepared for. But Harry remained in place.

Harry looked at him when he drew back. "Do you have a brand for me? Maybe a tattoo since I already have a pendant? I know who footed the bill for my services."

Lucius sighed. "Harry I explained it was just to keep your Uncle from making you become a prostitute. Would you have rather walked the streets for him?"

For a moment Harry felt like saying it had been nothing different but he knew it was. He could have been killed, arrested or got a disease if he had been a prostitute. He would have been raped in cheap hotels if he was lucky, in the back of cars or dirty back alley ways if he was not so lucky. He would have serviced dozes of men and he would have been lucky if the worst that had been done to him was Severus. His nights with Lucius, his nights of freedom, warm bed after even with Severus, and the decent care he got from his relatives when he was home, he knew he had it much better then he could have had it. But he was not about to thank Lucius for it.

Harry drew away. "Am I back to rotations or will it be every night? I should at least know what to expect when I get back from vacation and back as your whore."

Lucius shook his head. "Harry I will not lie and say I don't want to fuck you but I will not continue against your will. Harry I care about you deeply."

Not knowing where it came from Harry found himself actually laughing. He knew it was likely the most ridiculous response but he had no idea how else to react. The thought that this man was trying to convince him that he not only did not see harry as a whore but that he cared about him, was one of the worst jokes he ever heard. The man would not have forced him this summer to nights of sex if he cared about him. He would not have allowed his best friend to rape him over and over again, if he cared about him. Harry knew it was not really rape, he had gone into their bed of his own will, but he had definitely never wanted it.

Lucius knew his thoughts. "I will prove to you I care about you. And I will do anything to make sure Severus backs off. Harry I do care about you, deeply."

Harry turned to leave. "You will never get Severus to back off, I am his whore. But even if you perform a miracle you will never convince me you care about me."

Lucius grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back but not in for kiss like Harry thought. He was not able to remove the necklace Harry wore but he cast a glamour charm on the pendant so it looked like the Gryffindor crest instead of snakes, so if anyone saw him wearing the pendant, they would not as him what it was. He had known Harry was scared of what people would think if they had noticed him wearing a pendant which was basically the symbol of Slytherin.

He touched it. "I will have that necklace o of you and you in my bed willingly. I will prove to you that I care, I will prove I want nothing but you to be happy."


	14. the money

Things had been a bit tense to say the least for Harry on the train ride to school. He had two badges on his robes that year. Ron had done horrible on his OWLS and had been stripped of his prefect badge and worse he had been forbidden from quidditch, the second by his parents. DADA was the only class he would take with Harry for he had done only one better then the twins, passing four, including the two Harry failed, and care of magical creatures, he would be taking all four. Harry and Hermione would be in four together but like Draco she would be doing runes instead of herbology. The fact that Harry had been made quidditch captain was bad enough but that he had also taken over as prefect had not sat well with Ron. When he found Hermione, Neville and Ginny standing up for Harry he had stormed off to sit else where on the train and Harry knew he had not heard the last of it.

Harry's mind though was else where, on Remus as well as the two men who he was to meet after the feast tonight. Remus was officially his dad, he had adopted Harry and since Harry would be Lord Potter-Black when he came of age, he had become Harry Lupin. He had wanted a dad for so long and it had meant the world when Remus had shown him the adoption papers and asked Harry to consider signing them. Harry had not needed time to consider, he had wanted it for so long. His Aunt had showed kindness that summer and Sirius and the Weasleys had loved him, but he had always wanted a family and it seemed he would have one finally.

Lucius and Severus he was to meet in the room of requirements. Lucius had assured Harry he would keep Severus in line as best as he could. Harry had Lucius' promise he would try and get Severus to back off for good but he doubted it. Lucius had at least promised till Severus came to his senses, it would not be every night.

During the feast Hermione looked over at Harry. "It seems so odd to have Lucius Malfoy up there; I was hoping Remus would be back."

Harry sighed. "My dad is recovering from his injuries still but there is a chance he will teach next year. But Lucius is a decent guy."

His friends had heard that he had spent the last weeks of the summer living at Malfoy manor. Like the headmaster they of course believed it was because of how close Remus had always been to Severus who until that summer had spent most holidays with the Malfoys. Severus had been there during the days sometimes but not as before as Lucius had reminded his friend of their promise to Harry about their hands off policy.

Ron of course was even less happy and he could be heard to mutter something about just another teacher who would play favourite with Draco and his goons. Harry tended to thin from talking to Draco and even Remus that Severus never really played favourites, he had been trying to protect his students where he could.

Hermione motioned for Harry. "We are supposed to be leading the first years up to the tower and then we can settle into our own rooms."

Harry was reminded that sixth year prefects had private room. "A year of not having to listen to Dean snoring any more."

Ignoring the looks and comments from Ron Harry took the first years with Hermione toward their tower. He had a feeling that he would almost wish for the snoring. He knew that the fact he had a private room would make it far easier for him to be able to escape and see his two johns. He wondered if they had a hand in making him prefect but he was reminded the headmaster had told him he had not been made prefect last year because he had enough to deal with, with the war hanging over him. Albus of course thought with the war done Harry had no worries any more then classes and quidditch and he had more time to handle the responsibility. Harry wished with all of his heart the man was right. But he wasn't. Harry just had new things to be worried about.

He managed to escape to the room of requirements and be on time that night and Harry found both men were waiting for him. He was not surprised when Severus drew him into his arms for a long hard kiss for the man had been denied physical contact with him for weeks,

Severus pulled apart and whispered in his ear. "We will give you tonight off but you will soon be joining us in our beds again my sweet little whore."

Lucius heard Harry whimper slightly and pulled him back from Severus. "We have each agreed we can not have you more then one night a week."

They had realized Harry had quidditch and classes and they could not expect Harry to sacrifice either though Severus would not have been bothered about quidditch for it might mean his house would win or once. But Lucius had reminded him of their deal. Lucius had also told Severus if he planned on still making Harry feel like a whore he would have to use the huge estate he inherited from the Princes. Lucius was not going to continue to foot the bill as Harry was not his whore.

Lucius stopped Harry before he slipped away and whispered. "I will not summon you. If you come to my bed it is your choice. I swore you were not my whore."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was called to stay after class the next day, potions the last class on Fridays. Harry knew he had not done anything to deserve detention but he and his friends always commented on the fact he got detentions he did not deserve from the man. From the look from Hermione she was reminding him that it was like always and just to keep his calm for he needed to make sure not to get into more trouble then he already was in.

Harry was standing and getting his books in his bag and Severus warded the doors and came around behind him. Harry didn't notice until Severus had Harry's robes around his waist and his hands were on the front of Harry's pants undoing them and pushing them off.

Harry tried to stop him. "No. Not here."

Severus pushed the boxers free, his own pants open and cock out. "Any where I want birdie, besides the door is nice and warded."

Harry whimpered as he felt his legs forced apart and he was held in place over the desk as Severus plunged into him and fucked him hard. Harry should have known the man would not keep his word and he just prated that it would end soon. Severus seemed to have been anxious for him for some time now and he emptied himself inside of Harry much sooner then he usually did and Harry felt himself cleaned up with a wand and his clothes back in place.

Severus pulled him into a kiss before he let Harry escape. "I said one night a week; the rules said nothing about days. Here is your pay my little birdie."

Harry refused to take the money and slipped towards the door. "I am not your whore."

Later that evening when he got back to his room he found an envelope with a note saying he would be expected Sunday. And the money he had refused to take down in the potions classroom. He warded his door for privacy and sunk down into the bed sobbing.


	15. the game

It was the end of October and the first quidditch game of the season saw a Gryffindor victory over Slytherin. Harry should have been happy and celebrating with his team, but he was not. He had found a note when they got back from dinner that he was to celebrate with Severus that night. It had been two months since the return to school and though he had kept his promise of one night a week, Severus had found new reasons for detentions with Harry, or for him to stay after class. Harry was starting to grow numb from what was being done to him, never taking the money but it was always sent. He attempted to send it back but he got messages from the bank telling Harry of a new deposit made to his account. Severus did not care the pendant Harry wore no longer looked like snakes to any but them, the simple presence of it around Harry's neck proclaimed him as his whore.

Harry should have known he would be summoned that night, even if there was only on night left that week and he had not been called. He knew Severus would have either wanted to gloat that his house team had won, or he would have wanted to take out his frustration on Harry. Harry had a feeling he would be grateful that for the victory they had no practices for a week for he doubted he would be able to sit a broom comfortably for some time after this. Severus had not given him a rough round since the summer but the man would not be in the best mood and he was scared.

As he slipped down to the dungeons his mind had gone to Lucius but only for a moment, a rare moment. He reminded himself that he was only thinking of the man because he was always so gentle, he always took such care of Harry. For a brief moment Harry did not feel like someone's whore when he was under him. It was perhaps why he had not gone to Lucius since he returned to school. Severus treating him as a whore was easier, his blackmail made it easier for Harry to explain.

He was surprised when he came into Severus' rooms and he found there were a number of bottles of butterbeer and some sweets. He would have thought it was a celebration for the man and he wondered if this was the man's way of taunting him.

Severus removed his clothes with his wand, dressed only in a bathrobe himself. "What you don't like? I felt guilty taking you away from your victory party."

Harry allowed himself to be dragged down on the couch by the man. "I would have thought you would be angry my team won."

Laughing Severus popped the tops off of two drinks and handed Harry one telling him he was not so petty but Harry eyed him, knowing the man too well. He had known him before the summer had begun, had known how seriously he took quidditch, how he wanted his tem to win more than anything. There had always been a competition between him and Minerva to see whose team would win. He had not been able to rub a victory in on the woman since Harry had started school for as seeker he had not lost a game against Slytherin.

He drank the butterbeer and watched the man, watched the man who was drinking his own and knowing, knowing something would be different tonight. The man was far too calm, the man was taking his time and Harry knew he was just waiting for something.

Severus motioned Harry to stand and Harry found himself in an old familiar position, over the side of a couch. "Didn't think these were just to toast you did you?"

Harry tried to pull away as he felt the start of the bottle at the entrance to his anus. "No. Oh Merlin no."

Smacking Harry hard across the ass Severus started forcing the bottle in and out of his ass as a hand strayed under Harry's stomach and started forcefully stroking Harry, who against his will was growing hard. But he had known it was too good to be, Severus never pleased him, it was all about the man. The man placed a cock ring over his engorged cock, forcing Harry's erection to remain, Harry noticing the odd glint of delight as he continued fucking Harry with the bottle, putting one of Harry's hands though on his cock as he stood next to Harry.

He bent down and whispered the sooner Harry was a good boy and brought him to a climax the sooner he would replace the bottle with his cock. The bottle was starting to go deeper and Harry was sobbing as he was forced to take more, and his hand began work on Severus desperate for it to end. He cried in relief as the man came and as promised he removed the bottle and sunk into Harry himself for three rounds. It was not until during the third he removed the ring and Harry cummed.

Severus pulled out and cleaned them both off. "My good little whore, you were quite the ride. Definitely cheered me up from my loss. Here is your pay little one."

Harry who had been dressed by Severus grabbed only his invisibility cloak. "You know where my fucking vault is."

He could hear the man laughing as he slipped out of the room, and heard him comment that Harry's words were perfect; it really was the fucking vault now. Harry slipped through the castle but some how he did not find himself going home. He did not find himself heading for his rooms, he found himself instead at another painting and he had no idea why he was there but knocked on the painting. He was about to leave though, realizing what he was doing and knowing that he could not do this, when the painting swung open and Lucius was standing before him.

Harry found himself inside and before Lucius could say anything Harry went into his bedroom. "Fuck me."

Lucius stared at the boy who had started peeling off his clothes. "Harry I told you I would not unless you wanted me to."

Harry lay down naked on the bed and spread his legs encouraging the other man to take him. Lucius removed his clothes and sunk down on top of Harry, his mouth moving to the neck, taking it slow and tender unlike anything Severus had ever done with him. Lucius knew that Harry had come from his rooms, and he deep down knew that Harry was craving the touch and words of someone who did not call him his whore. As he sunk into Harry for the first time that night he swore he would prove to Harry that he meant the words, and Harry would come here for more then just to feel like less of a whore.

As they finished Lucius bent and kissed him. "You area treasure little one. Never let Severus convince you other wise please."

Harry stood to dress and leave but turned before he left and said simply. "Thank you."


	16. the result

Harry was petrified, there was no better word for it, and had no idea what he was supposed to do. It was nearly Christmas, the winter holidays having started, and he sat in the room of requirements. His dad and he had stayed at school but he was grateful, granted a reprieve for Severus had gone home with the Malfoys, and though they had been invited Harry and Remus opted out. Though they had stayed there that summer Harry was relieved that Remus had turned down the offer, and they had both turned down one from the Burrow, opting for one just the two of them here at school instead. Harry was close to the Weasleys but things had been tense with Ron since the start of the school year and he could not have imagined spending the next two weeks at the Burrow, even f he had been feeling better. He would have liked to see the twins and some of the other siblings but right now he was much happier here at school with his dad instead, only one of three students to stay behind.

But as he sat there waiting his worries were not on the manor, not on the party, and only partly on the men who were there. His hands were on his stomach, his mind was on his stomach, and he wished it was only confusion and nerves. He had been feeling sick for over a week now in the mornings and he was getting scared, scared that he might be pregnant, and did not know what to do. He wished he could have said he at least had doubts who the dad was, but though he had shared a bed with Lucius nearly as much as Severus, needing the man's arms and words after Severus, he knew Lucius used contraception, he used muggle and magic.

The door to the room opened and a confused and worried looking Oliver came into the room. Harry had remained in contact with his original team, not just the twins. He knew he could have asked Fred or George, he spent more time with them, but he was worried about Ron finding out. Oliver had been surprised but he had come, he having always looked at Harry a bit like a kid brother. He had actually come to a number of games since he graduated, including the last one.

Oliver sunk down with Harry. "What is going on Harry? You know I don't mind coming but you have never called me to come."

Harry refused to look at him. "I need some help Oliver, and I can't tell my dad. I would have called the twins but......"

Cutting him off Oliver assured Harry he understood and was here, but was not prepared for what he heard. Harry refused to look at him, head buried in his hands, his voice hard to make out at times. Harry told him, told him about the club that summer, about Severus and Lucius, about continuing the fall, and now what he was worried might not be the flu but perhaps morning sickness instead. Harry could not look at Oliver, knowing he likely had just driven off his friend, perhaps why he had chosen Oliver and not the twins, for as much as he cared about Oliver, having him out of his life would have been less a blow then the twins.

To say Oliver was shocked was an under statement, and angry as well, but definitely not at Harry. He could not believe what Harry's Uncle had put him through and what had happened since. He collected Harry into his arms and assured him he was not going any where.

Oliver pulled back. "You don't need Poppy for the test. Muggle pregnancy tests work for wizards as well. Do you have a house elf you can trust?"

Harry paled but nodded. He didn't call the expected one though. "Kreacher."

The angry house elf he inherited when Sirius died and had only see once or twice since, appeared. He knew the elf would follow him, only for the fact Harry was Lord Black, even if he could not claim his title yet. Dobby would have been worried, and had been known to go against direct orders, when it came to his beloved master. Kreacher looked at him incredulously but agreed to go and get one; Harry was shocked to learn they could be bought in their world. When the elf left Oliver reminded Harry that he needed to know and it would be the only way without Harry asking Poppy or needing his dad o take him to the hospital.

Oliver remained with him and when Kreacher returned the room supplied him with a bathroom. Harry had never in a hundred years have thought he would be using a muggle pregnancy test and was shaking badly when he used it. For a moment he almost didn't, but he knew he needed to know one way or another.

He looked at Oliver when the time was up. "I can't look at the results, please look."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had been a bit surprised when Harry and Remus had accepted their offer to come for a night on New Years. Draco was having some of his friends for a party. Though Harry was definitely a lion, he and Draco had kept their competition to the field, and had actually managed to work well together in potions that term. Lucius had a feeling there was something more to this for he knew Harry had been grateful at the promise for a few weeks reprieve from Severus for the holidays.

It seemed he did not have long to wait for Harry came into his bedroom the evening of the party. He knew Harry was definitely not there for bed, and he could see Harry was desperately struggling to say something. His blood was boiling and he wondered what Severus had possibly done this time.

He kissed Harry tenderly on the lips and held him close. "What happened Harry? Please tell me."

Harry refused to even look at him. "I'm........I took a test and I'm......" and after a pause and in a tiny whisper he could barely hear. "Pregnant."

Lucius looked at Harry in confused shock, sure he must have heard wrong. He knew he had used protection and he was sure Severus would not have been so foolish. But the tears streaming down Harry's cheeks and the hands on his belly, he knew Harry was telling the truth. He pulled Harry into his arms holding him so close, in a mix of feelings between wanting to stay here and comfort Harry or go and rip his brother to shreds.

Harry sobbed against him. "What am I going to do Luc? Everyone is going to know I am his whore, what am I going to do?"

Lucius kissed him on the top of the head. "I don' know Harry but I promise I will be by your side through this. I promise my little one, you're not alone."

Not knowing what he could do to comfort Harry he just held him for now. He wished he had his doubts who the dad was, but like Harry he knew, he knew he was not. Even if the spells had failed he had used condoms as well. It was not he had not fallen in love with Harry, not even that he did not see wanting to marry and have kids with him for he did, he wanted that with Harry, but he would have done anything to protect Harry from what he was suffering through right now.

They had not realized they were not alone until Severus' voice came from the door. "You'll be having an abortion tomorrow; I will not have you carry my child."


	17. the fight

Severus had known something was going on when Harry had appeared, and had wondered what it was about. At first he had thought maybe Harry had told his dad, but Remus was far too calm, he would have torn them both to shreds even if it was not the full moon. Remus may have been the reasonable marauder, but he would do anything for his cub, and the werewolf might have been easier to reason with, though he knew the wolf in Remus had actually recognized Harry as a cub too. Severus had known what he had been risking when this started, he knew his former friend well enough, a man he once thought he might be able to be friends with again. But the man would have him for dinner if he knew; he would have not given Severus the benefit of the doubt, though Severus did not lie to himself that he would deserve it. He knew Lucius might be spared full execution, but only by the fact that he had stopped bedding Harry, and had been trying to stop Severus since the school year.

He had seen Harry head up the stairs, and he knew he needed to follow. He knew Harry was headed to find Lucius, the way he had snuck away from the party, and he had to find out why. He knew Harry was not sneaking away to have some rendezvous with Lucius, Harry would not have risked it with the party going on, even though he had his suspicions Harry had been returning to Lucius' bed. He laughed when he realized Harry seemed to have actually fallen for Lucius, or at least found comfort with him, he would have thought after how all this had started, Harry would not have gone near Lucius with a ten foot pole.

As he stood in the doorway he was shocked to hear the words, when Harry admitted to Lucius he had a test, that he was pregnant. Severus thought instantly it could be Lucius', but from the look on his brother he knew it wasn't. Lucius of course would have been far more careful about using contraception, then he had been at times.

He stormed into the room, this was not going to happen. "You'll be having an abortion tomorrow; I will not have you carry my child."

Harry stared at him in horror as he realized he had come in. "Severus...."

Severus advanced across the room and made a grab for Harry, the little harlot could not be pregnant, he would not let this happen. The whole world would know he had this little whore between his legs. Worse then that the slut would take the Prince fortune from him, and it was not like the brat needed more. His bloody grandfather had left it in his will if Severus had a child out of wedlock, the estates passed to the child and its mother, the mother or in this case carrier, would have control.

Lucius though stopped him and he could see his brother was possessive to say the least. He had known Lucius was falling for this boy, but this was too much. Lucius was all too aware of his grandfather's will, he would have done the same thing if he was in Severus' shoes.

Lucius grabbed him. "You can not order Harry to get rid of the baby. You're not married, you have no rights to the baby. Even if you were, you could not force him."

Severus sneered over his shoulder at Harry. "You'll get rid of it. I know you will. You don't want to live with the humiliation of a bastard child. And at sixteen."

Hands still on his belly Harry struggled to stay strong, struggled with the words. He was sixteen and alone, and Severus was right, the baby stood to be a bastard. And the thought of having a baby when he would be barely seventeen years old, if that, he was not sure how far he was, petrified him. But his parents had died for him, they had stood between him and a mad man and died for him. Could he take an innocent life, could he take a baby who had ever wronged anyone, because of the sins of their parents? He was so scared, but he had always wanted to be a daddy and he wasn't sure after his parents' sacrifice, if h could ever take a baby's life.

Lucius turned and drew Harry back into his arms, knowing what he was thinking, knowing Harry well enough to know what he battled with. He wished he had easy answers, some easy comfort for Harry. He would adopt the baby if Harry would let him, but he was not sure Harry would want the world to know about them.

He kissed Harry. "I am by your side my little lion, I promise. I will help you with the baby, you don't have to listen to him."

Severus could se he was not winning this fight right now. "You will have that abortion. I will convince you. That child will not be born into this world."

They both watched as the man stormed out of the room, and they knew he had left the manor some time later, eve without seeing or hearing. Harry clung to Lucius, not knowing what he was going to do. He was not sure he could ever want a future with Lucius, he wasn't sure he could raise this baby, he wasn't sure of anything. Well he was sure f one thing, he would not allow Severus to force him to have an abortion, he couldn't.

Harry placed his hand back on the belly. "I don't know what I am going to do little one, but I swear I won't let him hurt you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus had been worried about his son and he had a feeling he knew what it was, he was not sure how or with whom though. He knew he should have been upset, his son was so young ad he should have been more careful, but he was not. He knew his son would have used protection, it sometimes failed, and right now he needed his son to admit what was going on and he needed to find out who the other father was. He had not noticed his so with anyone lately, though he had noticed Harry had spent more time with the twins and he had seen Oliver at school more then once.

He knew before the term started he needed to talk to his son and sat him down. "Harry we all make mistakes. You know I will stand by you through this, tell me."

Harry knew some how his dad knew. "We used......dad I swear I never thought. Oh God Dad I am so scared."

Collecting his son into his arms Remus held him, assuring Harry he had meant his words. He loved Harry and he would stand by him through the pregnancy, and if Harry wanted this child, he would be a grandfather. He just needed to know who the father was and needed to get his son up to Poppy. He settled for the first for now for Harry refused to talk about his boyfriend. To say Poppy was shocked was an understatement but she ran a test and told Harry he conceived at the start of November, much sooner then Harry expected, and to Harry's horror, possibly the night of the quidditch game. It meant the baby was due around his seventeenth birthday, not the gift he had been hoping for.

Poppy was the one to ask this time. "Harry you are a minor, I am going to need to know the name of the other parent. They will have to be contacted."

A voice came from the door but not one even Harry had been expecting. "I'm the father, and I am here for what ever Harry needs."

Harry looked shocked, expecting if anyone was going to claim his baby it would be Lucius, the man had offered his help. He had known his friend card and he could count on him but this went above and beyond anything Harry could have ever expected from him.

Oliver came over and kissed Harry warm on the lips. "I assure you Mr Lupin we used spells, but I will stand by your son through this. No matter what."

Remus looked at him but nodded. "I expect you will marry my son if you two plan to keep the baby. If you don't I will support you, but you will do him right."

Harry watched in shock as Oliver swore he would of course marry Harry if they chose to keep the baby, he had every intention of being honourable. Harry knew Oliver was gay, but he had never expected this, this was too much to ask of his friend. Remus left them aloe for a bit as he went to speak with Poppy.

Oliver cut his protests off with a light kiss. "I care about you a lot, perhaps not as lovers but we could be happy. And I will be the second father this baby needs."

Harry knew he should have said no, should have protested, not let his friend do this for him but he nodded. "Thank you Oliver."

Oliver had broken Harry's trust and had told the twins, knowing Harry would need them. The twins had offered to do the same, but they were both straight, and both in love. Oliver cared about Harry, perhaps more as a brother then a lover, but there had been happy marriages based on far less. Oliver knew Severus would never step up and he knew Harry would be too scared to ever let Lucius if he was willing. Oliver was willing to marry Harry out of friendship, and create a life with him and the baby if Harry chose to keep it.


	18. the jewellery

Albus was shocked to say the least when Harry came in accompanied by his dad as well as Oliver Wood and his parents. It had been two days since Harry had revealed he was pregnant, and the term started the next day. Remus had been given suites at the school for the winter holidays, since Harry and Remus had not wanted to spend the holidays in Grimmauld, which they had still been avoiding like the plague of course. Remus had been renting a small flat in London, not able to face the Black home even with Harry, not along alone, and the money he made from texts and inherited from Sirius as well as money from the war, he could afford to do so now. Harry owned a number of Black homes and he thought they would have to look into the others soon enough, especially since Harry was going to be a dad. Thy had made an appointment with a healer in London in a month for Harry to have an ultrasound for Poppy was not experienced with male pregnancies.

Though Oliver had told Harry he was willing to tell his parents the lie, Harry and he had decided to tell them the truth, which he hoped one day his dad would too. Oliver did not tell his parents who the real dad was but admitted Harry had been badly used by a former boyfriend, who abandoned him and the baby. The couple were shocked, but they had spoken to both the boys, and they stood by their son. They offered to buy the boys a home in Hogsmeade for next year, so Harry could continue with school but he could be with his husband and the baby. They had assured Harry they accepted the choice, and would welcome the baby as a grandchild.

Albus looked at Harry and like Remus he had his suspicions, but he said nothing. It was not the first time he had a pregnant student on his hands, but it was the first time in decades at least. And the fact the student in question was Harry, was another issue. Harry would of course not be able to play quidditch for the rest of the year, and precautions would have to be taken in potions class.

They were talking when Lucius came in; surprising them for only Remus ad Harry knew he knew. Harry had told him first, well before Oliver, but he was not aware his dad had spoken to Lucius as well. He had not been sure how the school would handle all of this.

Lucius looked at Remus. "I suggest Remus take my job as DADA professor, allowing him to be here for his son. And I can remain eyes and ears for the governors."

Remus was shocked and relieved especially when Albus readily agreed. "My son is going to need me through the pregnancy. It would be easier if I was here."

It was decided he would move on to campus and Harry would move in with him from the dorms. It would be easer for Harry, considering the symptoms would grow worse before the baby was born, and his dad would be able to offer him some comfort. It was decided when Oliver and Harry wed Oliver would live with Harry and his dad when the school year was in, it would be easier for Harry with the baby and classes.

Oliver's mother spoke. "I suggest the boys marry at Easter in the last week of March. Harry won't be too far along and they can have some time away."

Albus looked at Harry. "It is your choice when this is told to the school though of course there is a game in mid March and your team will need a new seeker for it."

Knowing already he would have to give up quidditch, Harry nodded, though he was still a bit pale. They were talking about weddings as if he had already agreed. They had said they would marry if Harry decided to keep the baby, but he had not said the words. But they thought considering they had gone to the Woods and told them, and they could se Harry was already struggling with a bond with the baby, he would be keeping the little one. And if he allowed himself to, he could admit he had made the choice already, though he had not said it out loud.

Oliver's dad surprised them after the meeting was done, when Remus was heading off to have his things brought and an elf was sent to move Harry. He handed his son a box, and both Harry and Oliver of course knew there was an engagement ring in the box.

Mr Wood looked at Harry. "You two will be married and I and Sarah will help with the baby any way you need. This child will have the family he or she deserves."

Oliver watched his parents leave and turned to him. "I know you have not even said you want to keep it, or agreed to marry. If you don't....."

Harry cut him off and admitted that he did not think he could give it up, if he already felt a link, it would grow more before the baby came. If Oliver really meant it, he was more then willing to marry Oliver and raise the baby. It was perhaps not the most ideal marriage, one not for love as Harry once dreamed of, but Oliver loved him in his own way as Harry did him, and the deep care and friendship between them was better then many couples. They would be happy and their baby would be loved.

Oliver slid the ting on to Harry's hand and kissed him lightly. "I promise my parents meant it as I do. This baby is a Wood, and he or she will be loved by us all."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry knew that the announcement would need to be made soon, the school would know from his ring, but he knew he needed to speak to his friends first. He had no idea how they would react, both his new Slytherin friends including Draco, and his old friends, came to the room of requirements. He was surprised when most of his friends were amazingly understanding about it, even Draco. He wondered what Draco would think if he ever knew the baby was his godfather's and not Oliver's, but he shook away the thought for he was reminded that the baby was a Wood, as Oliver called it, and nothing would change that.

Harry had left his friends, comforted by the news they would stand by him when it was announced, having already sent word to the Burrow and to the twins. He had been relieved when Molly and Arthur had offered their help and the twins reminded him of their love and support.

He was almost home when he was snagged by an arm and dragged into a room. Severus snarled as he warded a door. "You will get rid of it, I demand it."

Harry glared at him. "You can't demand anything. This is not your baby. Haven't you heard, my little one belongs to my fiancé Oliver? We wed in March."

Severus stared at him in shock and for the first time he noticed the diamond ring that was shimmering on Harry's hand. He had thought if anyone would step up it would have been Lucius, and he wondered if his old friend had been turned down. He knew Lucius was in love with the little lion, but he assumed Harry would not have forgiven Lucius for how this had all started.

He removed the necklace from around Harry. "You do this you better damn well not try and claim my money. That freak is not my child, should not even live."

Harry put a protective hand to his belly. "My baby is innocent and has every right to life. And I don't want your money. I was never your whore."

Turning Harry was not sure how, barely with his wand out, but in his anger he brought down the wards and he escaped from the room. Severus watched him leave, reminding himself this was a good thing. He had never wanted a child, and if the brat was claimed by Oliver, it would have no claim to the Prince money. He kept reminding himself he had never wanted to be a dad, but his mind kept going to Draco. He shook that off as thinking about Lucius and went in search of his old friend.

He sneered at Lucius who was in his rooms, still staying at school. "I told you that you'd lose, he'd always see you as a John. Would not even let you raise the baby."

Lucius turned to look at him. "I never asked. I would have but Harry doesn't want the world to know about any of this summer. I for one have respect for him."

That made Severus laugh, Lucius sure could be high and mighty, he had fucked Harry all summer as well, even if he was perhaps gentle about it. He could see a look of true disappointment flash in Lucius' eyes and he knew his old friend had been really hoping that he could raise the baby as his own. H knew Lucius had been foolish and been picturing marriage and kids with the Golden Boy and now Oliver had swept in and stolen it all.

He mumbled to himself as he left. "Got to both of us, our little whore turned the tables. My baby and Lucius' heart, and he goes off with another man."


	19. the gender

Harry and Oliver were accompanied by both Remus and Sarah and Robert Wood to the hospital, scheduled for the ultrasound a month after Harry had found out. The wedding plans were already in motion, set for the Saturday before Easter holidays, a few weeks before Harry would hit the five month mark of his pregnancy. He was grateful already for Oliver stepping up, and not simply because of the talk, for it helped. It helped to have a protective caring fiancé, Oliver at school with him as much as he could and would be there except when he had a game, when they wed. Oliver had already told the national team he would not be playing reserve keeper that summer, for though he was starting for the United, he was reserve for the national. He had three months off in the summer for the United, and had used it before to play national, but he would use it this year instead for helping Harry with the last months of pregnancy and welcoming the baby.

But he was truly grateful, as he lay there waiting for the exam to start, for he was bonding with his baby more and more every day. He knew the baby would be Oliver's, there was no doubt, but he wished they could have a blood adoption. Unfortunately there were few who could perform one in the womb, and the only one Harry knew was Severus, and the man he would not trust with the baby, he worried Severus would do something to hurt it. Lucius had supplied the spelled mask and stasis for his potions classes, and Harry wondered if Lucius was worried the same thing. He was amazed Lucius was still friendly with him; he had thought the man wanted a future with him, and Harry had chosen another man to raise his baby, but perhaps he was wrong.

Remus and the Woods were as happy for the boys for the test, and touched to be there. They all wished Harry could have waited till he was older, but they could see the boys were prepared to do what was needed and they were ready to be doting grandparents. The Woods of course had been told more then Remus, but did not care.

The healer started the test and the little image appeared. "And there is the baby."

Harry had tears in his eyes as he reached to touch the little image of the spell. "My baby."

The healer showed them what they could see, and there was not a dry eye, even Oliver and his parents, as they saw the little heart beat. The Woods may have known the truth, and only had a month to get to know Harry, but like Oliver they had already adopted the baby into their hearts and family. Remus clutched at his son's hand, and thought about Lily and James. They may have felt like him, wishing Harry's protection had worked and he was not pregnant so young, but they would have wanted to be her for their son and grandbaby and he was just grateful he could be here for Harry.

Oliver asked the question for he could see Harry was lost in his thoughts. "Are we having a little boy or girl?"

The healer smiled. "A healthy baby girl."

Though Harry had been secretly hoping for a little boy, he was sure all first time daddies likely did, he smiled with the news. Both he and Oliver were thinking the same thing, and feeling the same way. Oliver too had been thinking a little boy, but the second he heard it was a daughter, he imagined the little pink bundle in his arms, and he knew he would love her like crazy. Both his parents and Remus watched the boys as they were handed a copy of the picture, and had no doubt that little girl would have both of her daddies wrapped around her little finger, from the first time she took a breath. And Harry and Oliver were starting to think the same thing, but not just about each other but bout the proud grandparents as well.

When Harry was dressed and the copies were made, they headed for the Burrow. They had promised they would come with the news, and all but Ron and Ginny were there. Molly of course was soon promising to be making pink blankets, and the brothers were debating who should be the godparents. The debate was even more heated then who would be Harry's witness, for he still had not chose one for the wedding.

School was not much better when they got back to school and everyone wanted to know. Ginny hugged him tightly. "A little girl, I can just see you two with pink."

Ron snorted at that but shrugged. "She is sure to be some little quidditch star with her two daddies and all her Uncles."

For a moment Harry thought about the fact that Severus hated to fly, but he shook away the thought. He knew his mother had been scared to death of flying and he was a star player, besides this baby would have two daddies who would teach her to fly, and he smiled t the thought of his daughter one day playing. Harry was touched when they started talking baby showers and was even surprised when Oliver presented him with a little pink bunny for the baby. His mood continued until he bumped into Lucius on his way home. They had not spoken in private since Christmas and he wondered what the man would say to him.

Lucius surprised him by handing him a gift. "For your little girl." And he brushed Harry with a warm kiss before he left without another word.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unfortunately for Harry the happy world of his daughter and engagement was about to come crashing down around him. It was a few weeks after the ultrasound, and though Severus kept giving him nasty looks when they were alone a moment, he kept his distance. Harry had not had any symptoms since the morning sickness had abated and he knew it would be some time before the baby bump appeared or he could feel her kicking. Remus already had a nursery attached for the baby, and the Woods had sent Oliver's old furniture over for the baby. The couple still planned to buy them a house, but not till Harry finished school. He had argued he had enough money from his two inheritances and some houses out there, but the couple insisted it would be a late wedding gift.

Harry had continued to be the captain and was now coaching his team, s Katie had refused to take the position from him. Harry missed being in the air, but he would not risk his baby for anything, and he found that coaching was rewarding. His dad just made sure that he remained in the stands when balls were in play so he would not be hurt for they could not come towards the stands.

But he had another run in with Severus at the end of February. "You are still planning on going on with this farce? Then I have papers for you to sign."

Harry refused to take the papers. "This is not your baby and I refuse to acknowledge you as her father, even if only long enough to sign away your responsibility."

The man had brought papers, still not believing that Harry would not try and claim his money, sure the boy would change his mind. If Harry was going to have this baby, and have the audacity to raise her in front of him, and with another man, he wanted assurance he would not lose his money. He would not lose both his daughter and his fortune to Harry, and to his little fiancé. Harry would sign these forms, one way or another.

Harry pulled his arm away from the man. "You can't tell me what to do Severus. She is mine. And if you come near me again, I'll tell the world what you did to me."

He had not thought to be heard but Ron had come around the corner. "What the hell are you talking about? Did I just hear Snape say that the baby is his?"

Though Harry wished he could deny the words, he knew Ron had heard them, knew his friend had found out. He had not bee serious when he had threatened Severus, for as much as the man deserved to pay for what he had done, Harry had not wanted the world to know the truth of the summer, or the baby. But Ron saw thee confirmation in his face and the fact that harry was not talking. Harry was petrified that his friend would never speak to him again, but Ron surprised him.

He rounded on Severus and actually had his wand out. "You forced yourself o my friend and did not even have the balls to stand by him? You Death Eater scum."

Severus sneered at him and over towards Harry. "You might want to get him out of here before I expel him. Threatening a teacher is a serious offence."

Harry tried to get his friend to calm down and see the man was right, but Ron was not loosening. He would not be drawn away from it and made a grab for Severus, and when Harry tried to stop him, but Ron in his anger with Severus, he pushed and Harry stumbled backwards, too close to the stairs and he lost his balance.

The last thing he knew before the world went back was his head hitting stone and someone crying out. "Harry."


	20. the news

The infirmary was full of people when Oliver arrived, and his hear which had already been pounding out of his chest, was going even worse. He had been summoned away from practice, told he needed to come back to the school. He had told Harry that if he needed him for anything to call, and his coach knew his fiancé was pregnant and had told Oliver he would understand, he was a dad himself and knew the pressures and responsibilities of being a young dad, and there for his partner. But before he had even got told when he arrived at school, that Harry had been taken to the hospital wing, he knew something had happened. Harry had never asked him to come back before, and he knew Harry would not have allowed them to summon him back from work, unless something was wrong. He may have only been her daddy for two months now, but that little baby Harry was carrying meant as much to him as he ever thought possible, even if she was not his baby.

When he came into the room he found the entire Weasley family and his parents were there. He knew if they had all been summoned, it was worse then he could have imagined and he stumbled, hit suddenly with this dread he had never felt before. He may not have been the one to conceive the baby, and he and Harry may have loved each other as friends and family more then they could ever as lovers, but both Harry and that little baby meant a lot to him. His dad reached out to steady him and tried to calm him down so they could explain first but he shook his dad off.

He made his way to the bed side where Harry lie unconscious on the bed propped up, heavy bandages around his head, and a wizard IV in his arm. He looked at the monitoring spells and he noticed the heart beat, but only one heart beat.

His dad put a steadying hand on his arm. "Oliver you need to sit down."

Oliver shook him off. "I want to know what happened to my fiancé. I want to know why he is in this bed."

Remus quietly explained that Harry had been caught in an argument between Severus and Ron. Remus had no idea what had been going on between them, but of course Oliver and the twins who were there, knew the truth. Harry had unfortunately been shoved as he was trying to end it, and he had been too close to the top of the stairs and had taken a spill down a flight of stone steps where he had been knocked out when he had been knocked out when he had hit his head on the bottom step.

Oliver knew before he asked but he needed to hear the words, to make it real for him. "Our daughter? Our little girl?"

Remus had tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Oliver, but she's gone. Harry started bleeding and by the time Poppy got to him, there was nothing to do."

Finally giving into the grief Oliver's knees gave out on him but luckily his dad had been by his side and he caught Oliver, and held him. Oliver did not care if he was not the sire, he did not care if Harry was only four months pregnant, it was his little girl, and he could not believe she was gone. As he sobbed against his dad he had no idea how he was even going to tell Harry for he was told Harry had bee out the entire time and had no idea about the baby yet. He knew Harry had been scared, he had not wanted the baby to start, and they had only planned to marry because of her, but Harry had already fallen in love with his daughter. He had fought so hard against Severus wanting him to have an abortion, and they had already spoken baby names.

As he was helped into a chair he heard the others talking, his mum and Remus assuring him he and Harry would help each other heal. Oliver thought about the ring and wondered. He would be willing to marry Harry still, but he had a feeling they would not. Harry was not like Oliver, Harry was a romantic at heart, and Oliver knew Harry wanted to be married for love. Burt Oliver silently wore he would be here to help Harry through the pregnancy.

Molly had come over. "My son is serving detentions for the rest of the year but it was an accident. He would never have tried to hurt his brother or the baby."

Oliver looked at the woman and nodded. "I know."

He was warned Harry would not wake till morning but like many of the others, he refused to leave. As he looked at Harry he thought about her sire, and he was not surprised he was involved. He had a feeling Ron had learned. It seemed Severus had his way, and Harry's baby would not live, their baby would never take her first breath, would never be in her daddy's arms. Oliver would have done almost anything to be able to go back in time and make sure she lived.

His mum and Remus were talking quietly, about plans for the baby. Remus mentioned a plot near the Potters and Sirius, thinking Harry would be buried there one day. Oliver even heard them mentioning asking about a name for the stone.

Fred saw Oliver cringing at their words and said. "Maybe you should move such talk. He just lost his daughter; I don't think Oliver needs to hear this right now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry slowly started to come around the next morning, alone for now with just his dad and Oliver, the others having left for some sleep. Harry was groggy as he slowly came around, having no idea what was happening to him, no idea why his head felt like it was filled with cotton balls of some kind. He had no idea where he was and it was not until someone pressed glasses into his hand he realized he was in the infirmary and his dad and Oliver were next to him.

He was confused at first until memories of the fight between Severus and Ron came flooding back to him. He remembered being hit and falling down the stairs, and the last thing he remembered was his name being called out before he passed out. He began panicking and his hands went to his belly.

Harry looked back and forth between his dad and his fiancé. "The baby? Please dad, please tell me she is okay."

Oliver found words when Remus could not. "I am sorry Harry, I am so sorry. We lost our little girl."

It took a few moments for it to sink in, but even then Harry tried to deny it, begging his dad to tell him it was some cruel joke. Remus shook his head, and had to confirm the worst news he could ever have to tell his son, that he had lost his little baby girl. Harry broke down uncontrollably crying in their arms, not able to make sense of how his innocent little baby girl had been taken from him. His beautiful little girl, his innocent little baby, dead.

Harry held to his dad. "Why am I being punished daddy? Why was my little girl taken from me? Please daddy, why?"

Remus ached for his son and wished he had a reason. "I don't know cub, it was a senseless accident. Your little girl didn't suffer though and she is in heaven now."

They reminded him that she would be with her grandmother in heaven and Lily would take care of the baby. Harry found no comfort right now in those words though, and just like Oliver could not handle burial talk the day before, harry could not handle such talk any more.

They were shocked when the door opened and Lucius came in on the heels of Severus. "You can not just go in there Severus. He won't want to see you."

Severus looked towards the bed and he noticed that Harry was awake. "I wanted to come see how you were. I was worried, since I was partly responsible."

Though Harry's dad did not know, the anger in Harry over rided his reason right now. This was the man who had forced him to be his prostitute all year, knocked him up and tried to force him into an abortion. He could not believe the man had the audacity to come into his room like this.

He screamed at Severus not caring any more. "You're the reason, you wanted her dead, you wished her dead. Are you happy? You got your wish, you bastard."


	21. the sire

Severus had been thinking about the baby, had his mind on her from Christmas, but even more since he had found out it was a girl. He had not wanted the child; he had not wanted to share a child with Harry, for he knew it meant marriage or losing his money. He had never used the money or the title, heck he had never been to the manor, but it was the principal of the thing. He had spent his school days believing he was not good enough, laughed at by most of his house for being a half blood, and sneered at by the rest of the school for being a Slytherin. He had finally earned his title, his money and estate, and all those who had laughed at him; he could show off his title and remind them he was as good as they were. Harry had two titles, he had two estates, he had respect and fame, he did not need the Prince title or estates, and the baby in him was well taken care of. Harry had been a bit of fun, the boy should have been grateful to him and Lucius for taking him that summer, but he had not been, but probably because Lucius had babied him.

He had stopped demanding an abortion when Oliver had stepped up, as long as no one expected him to be a father, for he knew at Harry's age he would have had to name one. He had been demanding an abortion in hopes Lucius would get off his ass and claim the baby, but Oliver had instead. He knew Lucius wanted to marry Harry, he knew he wanted a future with the little lion, and he assumed his brother would raise the baby; after all he had practically raised Draco for his brother. He could have lived with her being there at school, as long as he knew the little girl would always be a Wood.

He had never meant for Harry to be pushed down those stairs, and when he learned the baby died, he definitely was rocked. He may never have wanted the baby, but he had never meant for the little girl to die. He knew Lucius was right, he knew that he was not welcome in the infirmary but he had to go. He needed to find out how Harry was, feeling he admitted, some slight guilt in knowing he had a hand in killing the baby.

He was shocked by Harry's words when he came through. "Your friend was just as responsible for your fall down those stairs. I did not kill your daughter."

Harry shook in rage and pain. "Our daughter, OUR DAUGHTER, the baby you demanded I abort. The baby you demanded I kill. You wished her dead."

Remus looked back and forth between his son and Severus, as the words had sunk in, and he looked at Oliver who was not surprised. He had his suspicions, there had been something wrong about the way Harry and Oliver were, for he had always thought Oliver was more like a brother to Harry. But he had never in a million years believed that Severus, a person he had once considered to be his friend, would have laid a hand on his son.

Remus snarled at the man. "You will tell me what the hell you were doing touching my son, or I will make you wish it was a full moon. I will tear you to shreds."

Severus looked at him. "Did your son never tell you? I would ask him what a good little stripper he was this summer, or fine little prostitute he was, for money."

Remus lunged at the man, the most feral growl they had ever heard from the man when he was in human form. He had embraced the strength and speed of a wolf, for though he was not a shifter, he could not take form except full moon, he could use the speed if he embraced the wolf in him. He had never done it before, knowing the wolf would take over and the rational human side of him would lose control, but when he herd those words about his son, he let everything go. Lucius made a grab for him around the waist but he was not to be stopped, until he heard his son screaming for him to stop.

He kept Severus pinned to the ground but crying Harry admitted what had happened that summer, from the strip club on. The part of Severus, and forcing Harry, Severus tried to protest but both Oliver and Lucius backed Harry up. Lucius knew he was at risk, as his part was known, but for Harry he was willing to risk it.

Remus went to his son and took him into his arms. "Why didn't you tell me cub? You know I would have loved that baby and helped you with her, no matter what."

Harry sobbed against his dad. "I was scared, I was so scared Dad. I didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to, when he kept trying to get me to......"

Lucius had helped Severus up off the ground but he was not going to put his neck on the line for his friend. They were friends, and even if Harry ever was his, he likely would be, but he would never condone or forgive this. Severus deserved everything he got from both Harry and his dad. Remus was watching them both, and they both knew the only thing keeping them from being hexed or attacked was Harry.

Severus tried to come over to him. "Harry I know I asked, but I wanted Lucius to step up. I didn't want her dead. I'm sorry you lost her."

Harry did not look up from his dad's arms. "The fall may have been an accident but you wished her dead, her sire wished her dead. You have her blood on you."

Finally the man turned around and left but Lucius remained, he knew that he could be attacked just as easily but he remained. He knew Harry was only marrying Oliver because of the baby, and he wondered if maybe he had not lost a future with Harry. But he could not think about that right now. The boy he loved had just lost his child, and no matter how it had been conceived, Harry loved it. Just as Lucius had always loved Draco, no matter the relationship with his former wife.

Lucius came over to them and ignored Remus. "I am here for you if you let me be Harry. I am so sorry for him, and for the loss. I'm so sorry."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The few days Harry spent in the hospital were rough, both physically and emotionally. Though Oliver had offered to still marry him, they had decided they would call off their wedding plans. Though the true sire was not told, only the Woods and Remus knew, the Weasleys and others were told Oliver had not been the sire, and had simply stood up for the baby and Harry. Oliver remained at school with him though, keeping his promise he would help Harry through the loss, and he and Remus both did their best to try and comfort Harry and help him.

Five days later a small memorial was held in Godric's Hollow, not a funeral for it was not customary for an unborn baby, but the Weasleys, the Woods, Remus and even the Malfoys were there for him. Though Remus still did not like it, he could see his son still clung to Lucius, and did not threaten the man.

Oliver held Harry as they looked at the stone. "Lily Olivia Potter-Wood, an angel always in her daddies' hearts." Oliver read.

Harry held to him. "Please mum, please watch over her for me. Please take care of her for me."

Remus held his son from behind and swore Lily and James would take care of her in heaven for him. Robert and Sarah, even when Harry and Oliver called off their engagement and the truth was out for all, had still insisted the Death certificate and stone would have Wood. They had come to love the baby as their son had, and were there when their first grandchild was laid to rest. Lucius ignored the looks from the others and took Harry into his arms, having told his son the truth about him and Harry, the day Harry woke up. Draco had nearly hexed his dad, and he had not spoken to his godfather since, but he had calmed over his dad, and as he watched Harry and his dad together, he kind of hoped for his dad and Harry's sake, the two might get together for real one day.

As the others left to head for the Burrow for a small meal, figure stepped from the shadows where he had been unseen. He had not been here since Lily had died, since his friend had been killed. He had never thought his child would be her granddaughter, and he shared Remus' hope that baby Lily was with her grandmother now.

Severus lay pink roses down at the stone and kissed his fingers and put them to the stone. "I'm so sorry little one, your daddy never meant for you to die. I'm so sorry."


	22. the trip

It had been a few weeks since the death of the baby, and Harry had been withdrawn and quiet, barely speaking even to his dad. Lucius had given Remus the job so he could be with Harry when he was pregnant, but he allowed it to be a permanent job for him. Oliver was not to move to school any more, and there were no talks of nurseries or apartments, and Harry kept saying he just wanted to be left alone, to try and move on. He had never wanted to be a dad, not when he was sixteen years old that it, and he had done his best to convince them that he was ready to move on. But they knew he was fighting with the pain, they knew he had loved Lily a lot, and as hard as he was fighting it, he was in misery over the loss of the baby. He may have told himself he was too young, that he had not wanted a baby when he was in school, that he wanted to marry for love and now he could, but no matter how much reason he threw at it, Harry could not escape from the reality of the pain he was in. His dad had made plans for the two of them to go away at Easter, as Harry was supposed to have gone away for his honeymoon, hoping it might do Harry some good.

Harry was surprised when he learned Lucius and Draco were coming, for though his dad had not hexed Lucius, he still did not like the man. Severus had been threatened with losing is job but in the end Harry had saved it, not wanting to have something else blamed on him. Harry was taking potions by correspondence it was called, doing the practical work under the supervision of Poppy who had a standard potions master rank, third class, high enough to teach, once a week. Harry would never return to the classroom of Severus, now the world knew about them and he did not have to hide it, never wanted to see the man again. Lucius though had tried to be there for a comfort and though Harry had accepted the comfort those first days, he had refused to grieve since the funeral, and pushed them away. Remus knew Draco, and even Lucius, could help Harry mourn, and he was desperate for some help for him to reach through to his son again.

They went to the coast in Devon to where the Blacks had a home, thinking some time on the coast might do Harry some good. He spoke to Draco a bit, but he was as withdrawn from Lucius as he had been. But the third day they were on the coast they were to have a visitor none of them had wanted to see there, and who they thought if anything, would send Harry further over the edge.

Severus appeared when Harry was down along the water. "Harry."

Harry turned to look at him. "Leave me alone, haven't you done enough to me already?"

Severus had aged ten years in the weeks since the fall, and though Harry may never believe it, he had been beating himself up worse then Harry ever could. He had sworn one day if he had a child he would be a better father then Tobias had been, not hard to do he thought, but he was wrong. Tobias had been drunk and beat him, but the man had never killed him, Severus had killed his own little baby girl. He had not wanted her, because he had not wanted her with Harry, not because he had treated harry as a whore, but because he had known the two of them could not be proper dads together. He thought if he forced the abortion issue, Lucius would step up, he would adopt the baby, and Lily would have had two daddies who loved her and could raise her together in peace.

Severus came to his side. "Harry, I never meant for her to die. Please understand, I never wanted to kill our daughter. I have grieved for her as much as you have."

Harry slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare. You have no idea, what its like to carry her, to love her, feel her, and have her...."

He could see Harry was struggling bad to hide the tears, he had heard from Lucius that Harry had refused to cry since the funeral for his daughter. Harry was right, he could not know, because he had fought so hard against caring for her. He would still have not had the same bond, but if he had been with Harry for the ultrasound, for the symptoms, and for all of the moments, he would have bonded with the baby more. He deserved the slap and more, and almost wished Harry would hex him, would hex him into the next world, but he knew he would be getting off too easy that way.

Severus handed him forms. "This is half of the Prince estate. I never wanted the money, I never touched it. It should have been Lily's, I want you to have it."

Harry threw it back. "I wasn't your whore then, and I won't be now. I will not allow you to buy away your guilt. I won't let you get off so easy. I won't."

Lucius had appeared for Draco had seen his Uncle and had gone for his dad, knowing Remus was not the one to handle this right now. Lucius could not believe his brother had the audacity to show up here, and when he over heard what his brother had done, he wanted to punch the man out. But right now he thought that Harry needed to fight his own battle right now. It was his daughter who died, it was his heart shattered by all of this, and

Severus looked at the forms. "Harry I treated you and Lily as money, objects I could buy or own. Please let me make it up to you some how. Please."

Harry gave in to the tears. "You can't. You can't put my daughter in my arms, you can't give me her back. Do something with the money, I don' want it."

Seeing Lucius and knowing he could not stay, Severus left but he swore he would find some way. He would take Harry's words to heart and use the money some how to make it up. The money should have been Lily's legacy, and maybe that was the proper way to look at the money.

He stood watching Harry crying in Lucius' arms for a moment before he left. "I will figure a way to do our daughter's memory proud. I swear I will."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had been there when Harry had broken down, he had been there to hold Harry as he screamed and cried, and gave in to the pain. He had begged for answers when he had first found out, and he had accused Severus of killing their baby, but he had never allowed himself to fully grieve. As he clung to Lucius and let himself go, let himself picture the baby he would never have in his arms, he let himself be what he needed to be, scared and in pain.

Lucius held him to his chest, wishing there was something he could do to ease the pain, something he could do to comfort the tears. But he knew Harry needed them right now, and he just held him, just let Harry have a chest to cry against, and the comfort of arms around him.

Some hours later Harry drew away, they having been sitting against drift wood for a time. "I want her Luc, I want to be a daddy. I want my little girl. I want her."

Lucius kissed him lightly. "You will be a daddy one day. One day when you're in love and ready, you'll have little girl in your arms. You'll be a daddy one day."

Though Harry knew he was right, that it would be better one day when he was married and ready to be a dad, it was not a comfort for him, not yet at least. Harry still felt such confusion, was so scared he was being blamed, being punished for his sins, and the Gods did not want him to be a daddy. Lily had one dad who was a Death Eater spy and the other had been a whore, maybe neither of tem had deserved her.

Lucius knew is mind. "You deserved her, and you were no whore. I love you Harry, I love you. I will be patient, but I'll prove to you, I will prove it to you."

Harry looked at him really for the first time. "Please stay with me Luc. I don't want to be alone."

Holding him Lucius knew Harry was not talking about remaining down here even though it was nearing dinner time. Harry was scared, scared after all he had been through, he was not worthy of either a baby or a real relationship. Lucius knew Harry was not ready for a relationship after what Harry had suffered, but he needed someone there, and Lucius would show him he was no whore and worthy of love, and hoped one day his love would be returned to him as well.


	23. the memorial

The end of the school year had come eventually, slow and a bit hard but it had come, and Harry had never been so grateful for it. He had returned to quidditch for the last game, but even winning the cup had not been much comfort for Harry. He loved quidditch, he had been happy in a way to be back on a broom, but more because it was a distraction from the pain. He was considering going professional one day, Oliver telling him he should try out for his team, but he would have been happier to sit out the rest of the year, and return in the fall. He would have been happier to coach and watch his reserve who had won the second game for them, play, and still have his little girl growing inside of him, healthy and strong. His friendship with Ron had got better, and Draco was becoming more like a brother with every passing day even though he knew the truth, but as much as he tried to move on, he kept picturing the baby bump which should have been there. He knew his dad, Lucius, and the others were right, one day he would have a bump, one day he would have a baby in his arms, and slowly his heart was mending, but it had been rough.

Harry was surprised when they headed for Malfoy manor for the summer; his dad the one who had accepted the offer, but like Easter Remus had known his son needed it. He saw how close Harry and Lucius had become, Lucius had truly become his strength through this, and as much as Remus once would have said it was impossible, he thought perhaps those two would end up married one day. More then that, Remus could see himself supporting it, and walking his son down the aisle, being there when his grandchildren were born. It was perhaps a marriage most would argue should not be for the age difference and history, but he could see the love, and he knew it would have been a happier marriage for his son then Oliver, for there would be love and not simple friendship.

Since Harry had been due the day after his birthday, his birthday was small, even for his seventeenth. He had spent the summer so far riding and swimming, and spending time with his friends. Remus took him for his apparition test and given him Sirius' watch since James' was gone, and there was a small party, just really a meal and some gifts for him, with a few friends and the Tonks as well.

Harry was surprised on the day his daughter was supposed to be born, for he had begged for a quieter day, just wanting his dad and Oliver there for him. Remus and Oliver had planned to take him to the grave, and then to the coast where Harry had spent Easter, for the night. It seemed plans had changed though.

Harry was not pleased at all when he found Severus in the dinning room. "I can't believe you have the audacity to come here. I thought you finally gave up."

Severus sighed. "I wanted to show you something Harry. I wanted you to see your words actually hit home, not just your slap."

Harry remembered when he had tried to give Harry half the Prince estate, which even half was nearly as large as the Potter inheritance for the Prince fell between the massive Blacks and the smaller Potter, but Harry had refused. He had accused the man of trying to buy away his guilt, for the night of the fall he had tried to get Harry to sign papers assuring Harry he could never claim the money in the name of their daughter, and threw the papers back in his face. He had told the man if he had not needed the money then he should find some other use for the money, for he would not allow the man to use him as a way to get over his guilt.

Severus had kept his distance since Easter, Harry able to take potions without being in class, and he had honoured Harry's pleading to just leave him alone. He had been happy to hear Harry was growing close to Lucius, for Lucius was his brother, and he wanted them both happy. It was the first year he had not spent any time that summer at Malfoy manor, and he wondered if Harry and Lucius one day married, if it would become a permanent banishment.

Severus sighed. "I will leave you alone but I did as you said, used the money for some good. I would like if you would come and see the legacy I made for Lily."

Harry nodded reluctantly. "I will come."

Remus and Oliver as well as the Malfoys accompanied them, and Harry was surprised when they arrived at what to Harry looked like some kind of muggle area, and found a big beautiful building which looked like it had once been a school, but he could see it had undergone a transformation of sorts. The place was filled with the sounds of children and he had to admit it brought a smile to his face.

He read the sign above the building. "The Lily Garden Home for Women and Children, dedicated to the memory of Lily Potter-Wood."

Severus explained. "A place for victims of domestic abuse, children and mothers no longer safe in their home. A shelter till they can get back on their feet."

Reminded of what Harry had suffered as a child, and knowing he had never had any where to turn, Severus thought it was the right way to use the money. It also had place for young pregnant women, and in the magic section, young men if needed, who were pregnant and had no where else to go. The shelter would help house all who came, give them counselling, help find work and new places to live, and for the pregnant teens, help with adoption if they chose. Severus added that when he had spoken to some friends at the hospital, they mentioned many pregnant people had abortions because they did not have any other options. After what he had done to Harry, he had thought Harry would approve. The name was the Lily Garden for though it was dedicated to their daughter, it was inspired by Lily Evans-Potter as well.

Harry surprised him by kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, now this is a way to honour our little girl. Will you come with me to her gave?"

Severus had never told him he had been there before but he nodded, and they all went, Harry not surprised to find Oliver's parents and the Weasleys were there. The others were surprised to see Severus there, but since Harry did not seem to mind, they did not comment.

Harry knelt down and kissed his fingers to the stone. "Princess your daddy will never forget you my little one. Daddy just wishes you were in his arms today."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Severus had not made return visit since the day of the trip to the shelter and grave, things had become a bit less tense. Harry was aware Draco had written and gone to visit Severus, something he had not done since he found out, but Harry did not mind. Draco had been pissed at how his Uncle had treated Harry, and there would be a long time before their relationship fully repaired, but Harry allowing Severus to come to the grave, showed Draco it was okay to give it a try. Lucius had spoken to Severus since the fall, not like they had been before, but Harry had never questioned it either. The two men had been brothers once, and he cared enough about both Lucius and Draco to want them to be happy, even if that meant having Severus in their life.

The day before they were to leave back for school, Lucius asked Harry to come with him, and Harry was touched when they went to the shelter and volunteered for a few hours. Severus did not see them, but Harry saw Severus going in, and Lucius admitted he had been told Severus had been volunteering nearly every day. Harry had never imagined Severus would volunteer to help with kids, and Lucius admitted he was helping mainly with maintenance spells and such, but he had been seen to push kids on swings and such. Harry thought at least some good change had come from all of this.

Lucius had taken him out for dinner and he kissed Harry lightly. "I'll take it slow, or back off if you say no, but I'd like you to consider us going out properly."

Harry was surprised by his words. "You want the two of us to date, after all we have been through? Luc, I don't....."

Lucius cut him off and swore slow like he said, he would never ask Harry for sex, not until Harry wanted it. But Harry had stolen his heart last year, and even when Harry was about to marry Oliver he had loved him, and his heart had been breaking. He would have watched Harry with Oliver if Lily had lived, but he wanted to be with him, he had found someone he loved and he wanted a future with him.

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "I want a future, I want to be your husband, the daddy to your babies. I will wait till you're done school, and have a career, but....."

This time it was Harry who cut him off. "I don't know if I am in love, but I care about you. If you promise to take it slow, I will agree to go out with you."

Though he felt like a teenager again, Lucius did not mind, Harry had made him feel giddy with those words. He would wait, maybe he would propose when Harry graduated, or longer off if Harry needed it. All he knew was he was not going to give up until he was the daddy of the babies he promised Harry would one day have in his arms, the little girl Harry still dreamed of having one day.


	24. the romance

Though it still drew some attention, and Harry had been prepared for that, when he and his friends returned to school, he was openly dating Lucius. Harry had been named head boy and though he often spent nights with his dad still, he had been convinced to go and live in the head's tower with Hermione. He had been surprised when Draco had not become head boy, but Draco had no hard feelings, and Remus reminded his son that James and Lily had been heads in their day. Remus had worried his son would take after James s more then quidditch captain and head boy, and become an auror. Harry had long ago decided against it, and though he had considered playing professional quidditch with Oliver for the United, he had considered a few other options. His dad mentioned he only wanted to teach for a few more years, and had suggested perhaps Harry play professional if he chose, and eventually take over teaching down the line. Harry had so many choices, and he knew he would have the time and the freedom to make them now.

Oddly his dad had become the most supportive of him dating Lucius, no longer needing to hide it, for the world knew. Harry could leave school evenings and weekends as a senior which had made it easier for them to date, and Harry could not deny he was falling in love. He had made it clear to Lucius that he was not against him and Draco letting Severus back in their lives, which was tested at Christmas. Harry and his dad could have spent it at the Burrow, and indeed were going on Christmas Eve for dinner, but they came to the manor even with Severus there. Harry knew if he would have a future with Lucius, he needed to accept Severus, and since the beautiful memorial to their daughter, he had seen a different side of Severus.

Harry spent the day on Christmas Eve with the Woods, Oliver actually having started dating that summer and Harry was thrilled for him, and dinner at the Burrow. A few times that day, and he knew tomorrow it would as well, he thought of Lily and how this should have been her first Christmas. But Oliver had given him a beautiful ornament with Lily's name on it, and Molly had given him a little blanket she had made when she found out he was pregnant.

After dinner on Christmas day Lucius drew Harry into his arms for a long warm kiss. "I know today was a bit hard, but I hope this might make you smile."

Harry looked at a little jewellery box and for a moment he was scared it was a ring. "Luc....I...."

Lucius cut him off with a warm kiss and opened the box to reveal a beautiful chain with a platinum pendant which had a lily on the front, and a quote from EE Cummings on the back. "I carry your heart with me; I carry it in my heart." It was usually a line between lovers, but Harry knew it was for his little girl, who he would always carry in his heart. Lucius clasped the chain around his neck, kissing Harry and assuring him he knew Harry was not ready for him to propose, and did not plan on propose till he knew he would get a yes. Harry had not even said I love you yet.

Harry had already given Lucius a gift but he had another one. "I love you Luc, I should have said it long ago, but I love you."

Lucius drew him back into his arms. "I knew if I was patient you would come to love me. Now I can work on getting a ring on that hand."

Remus had appeared in the doorway to tell them that pudding was on the table, and Harry looked worried for a moment, but his dad just smiled. He remembered thinking that summer he would be happy to give his son away at a wedding to Lucius, and those words were even truer now. He had no idea how his son would have got through the last months, for though he had been on the men milestones like Lily's first Christmas, would hit home, without Lucius. Harry proudly showed his dad the beautiful necklace he had been given by Lucius.

Later that evening when Lucius went to kiss Harry goodnight at his bedroom door Harry had one more surprise for him. They had not been intimate since before Harry found out he was pregnant with Lily, so over a year ago. It had been during Christmas holidays Harry had found out he was pregnant, and had told them.

He pulled Lucius towards the master suite. "I want you to make love to me tonight."

Lucius led him into the room but he held back. "Are you sure? I swore I would be patient with you."

Harry assured Lucius he wanted this, knowing he was ready to be intimate with the man he loved. He would not be ready for a baby, even if he had been done school, and he planed this time on marriage before the baby, but he wanted to make love for the first time. As Lucius slowly but gently did just that through the night, Harry finally got to experience what making love, and not having sex, really felt like.

Later as Harry fell asleep in his arms Lucius kissed his head. "Now I have you, I will never let you go. I will be your husband and daddy to that baby you want."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For his final year Harry had once again robbed Draco of a chance for the cup, winning the quidditch cup for his final year, and he surprised even himself tying Draco for top marks, well for a male student. He had decided he would play with Oliver but on the national team, making stating seeker, his friend who was now more like a brother and closer to him the anyone other then the twins perhaps in that role, had been happy to still play with him. Harry had decided not to teach DADA, but charms, offered a chance by Filius to apprentice for three years, and when he was done Filius would take over history. Remus thought he might actually stay at school after all, since his son opted for charms, so he could be close to his son, and possible future grandchildren.

Though Harry had got traditional cufflinks from his dad before the ceremony, he had another piece of jewellery planned, or hoped for. Lucius had surprised Remus when he asked his blessing to propose to Harry, and Remus knowing his son was ready, had said yes. Harry had moved on, he had even returned to the classroom for potions in January, and he and Severus for the sake of Lucius and Draco, and memory of their daughter, had made peace.

After the ceremony there was a party in the grounds and Lucius drew Harry into his arms. "Do you think I can steal you away from your admiring red heads?"

Harry laughed and though Fred made a joke about hexing Lucius, the redheads all were smiling. "I think I could be convinced."

Lucius had never proposed, he had been in an arranged marriage, and he had thought of ways of making this romantic and special. But all his plans had fallen short, and it had been Severus who had told him to simply do it from his heart, and though he never thought to take love advice from Severus, he had. He would have a dream wedding for Harry and a romantic honeymoon for him if he said yes, sweep him off his feet then, but he simply took Harry off to the lake.

He bent on one knee and produced a ring. "You are the love of my life; you make me a better man by just being there. I can't imagine life without you. Marry me."


	25. the answer

Christmas Eve did not find Harry, now half way through his first year as an apprentice and having helped England win the world cup that summer, at a tree opening gifts, they had done that the day before instead. They found him standing at the doors to the gardens of the Manor in Devon, the beautiful coastal home where Harry had found sanctuary after the loss of his daughter, and where he and Lucius were about to exchange their vows. It had been six months since Lucius proposed, and though they had wanted a small ceremony, with quidditch the summer had been busy so they ha chosen to wait, Harry with two weeks off now for a honeymoon. They would miss the holiday tomorrow, so they had celebrated it two days early, as had their few guests for the wedding. Harry had been shocked when Lucius proposed, and touched he had asked Remus for his blessing, and had known this was right. The Weasleys, some of his friends like Neville and Luna, his old quidditch team, the Snakes, and even Severus had been invited, and Filius who he was apprenticing with. Severus had been worried about Harry's reaction, but Harry had assured him he would not deny his fiancé having Severus by his side, though Draco was his official witness. Harry had asked Fred to represent his brothers, closer to him then Ron, to stand up with him, but his official witness was Oliver, who after everything with Lily, he was still closest to.

Remus was there by his side, prepared to walk him down the aisle, wishing James and Lily could be there for their son, and Sirius. Tonks and her parents had come as well, invited by both grooms, as they were family for Lucius through his son. Remus could see how much his son was loved by Lucius, and in love, and though his parents would have hated how it had started, they would have been happy their son was about to marry a good man who he was madly in love with. Harry thought of his parents as well, and though he missed them, he had the only dad he had actually known at his side, and he would not have changed that. He had no idea what to expect, Lucius planning the wedding and honeymoon, leaving tonight for twelve days, without telling Harry. Lucius would be moving into his rooms at school, though they would spend weekends and holidays at the manor.

As the doors opened Harry was amazed, not knowing what to expect from the coast in the winter time, but it was beautiful. The ceremony was right down on the water, a warming spell used to keep them warm, simple rows of chairs facing the water, but Harry realized he arch was made out of drift wood. The aisle was lined not with flowers but with drift wood and shells, and the only flowers were beautiful lilies in the arch above where Lucius stood.

The minister spoke. "We are gathered together to join these two men in marriage. Who gives this young man in marriage?"

Remus smiled. "I do."

He turned to Lucius. "Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy; take Harry as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till death?"

"I do."

And to Harry. "Do you Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black; take Lucius as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till death?"

"I do."

Draco handed a ring to Harry. "Take this ring and claim my dad as your husband while I stand witness."

Harry slid the ring on Lucius. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Oliver handed a ring to Lucius. "Take this ring and claim my little brother as your husband while I stand witness."

Lucius slid the ring on Harry. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

The minister finished. "By the powers that be I pronounce you husbands. Lucius kiss your husband."

Lucius drew Harry into a long warm kiss, happy they were finally husbands, and looking forward to his future. He had been forced to marry Narcissa, and Harry had almost married Oliver out of friendship, but this marriage was one of love and devotion, and there was no doubt. Lucius did not find Harry's former fiancé being his best man odd, Oliver actually engaged, as Harry did not mind having Severus there either.

A beautiful reception which was an interesting mix of sea food and Christmas food, stuffed lobster replacing turkey and other such things, waited. There was a tent, and center pieces but like the runners they were made of shells, driftwood and some lilies, but no formal head table or such formality.

Harry rested his head against his husband as they shared their first dance s husbands. "You have made my dreams come true. This was perfect."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dinner had been followed by a beautiful cheesecake supplied by Molly, and a beautiful fireworks display from he twins, but Lucius was anxious to whisk Harry off. He had sworn even though his proposal was low key, he would whisk Harry off his feet with wedding and honeymoon. Some might have thought the wedding was low key and it was, but it had been a dream wedding for Harry. Besides the honeymoon which he had planned, would have wowed even the likes of Narcissa. The guests all smiled when they watched the two grooms head off with the portkey.

When Harry opened his eyes when they arrived he stared in wonderment. "Where have you brought me?"

Lucius had known Harry had never traveled and had plenty of choices because of that.. "At a resort in one of he islands of the Maldives."

One of the most exclusive resorts in the Indian Ocean, Lucius had brought Harry here, for some romance in the tropics. The resort had some little villas along the water you could rent instead of in the hotel part of the resort, and he had got them the top villa. They had access to the resort for food, or the pool or such, especially diving for there were amazing reefs and things like whale sharks in the area, but they had their privacy, and a hammock even that Lucius thought they would try out.

There was some champagne and strawberries in chocolate waiting and Lucius toasted. "For making me happier then I have ever been, and to 12 days of romance."

Harry kissed him and tapped glasses. "And hopefully a good start on our first child."

They had decide they would start trying on their honeymoon, and Lucius found Harry made sure to stop him from contraception, as he led his husband to bed. They both would love a few children, and at least one boy but they both hoped for pink. Lucius had always wanted one of each, but Narcissa would not have more, and though when Harry was pregnant with Lily he had hoped for a son, after his loss, he wanted a little girl. But either way, all they wanted was a healthy baby in their arms, boy or girl, Harry just wanted to have a baby to bring home.

Hour later as they lay in each other's arms Harry reached up and kissed him. "As for your toast, I happen to think you're the one who made me the happiest ever."


	26. the fainting

Harry and Lucius had been married for nearly two months now, it was almost Valentine's Day, and had been trying for a baby from the start. Harry remembered how easily he had got pregnant with Lily, one slip of contraception, and he wondered why it was taking time now. He was worried that it was because he didn't deserve a baby, the same fears which had come to the surface after he lost Lily, but his husband, his dad and even Severus convinced him how wrong he was. Lily had been taken because of an accident, not because he had not deserved his precious daughter, and when the timing was right, he and Lucius would have their baby. They would have the family they had always wanted, and just because he had become pregnant with Lily as quick as he had, did not mean it would happen so fast again. He was not to give up hope, they kept reminding him, male pregnancies could take time, and both he and Lucius were healthy and fertile.

Lucius still knew Harry was having a hard time, and since Valentine's Day fell on a weekend, he planned to whisk his husband away for some romance. He knew they only had two nights away, but Filius was excusing Harry from the last classes on Friday afternoon, for he knew his apprentice needed this. He had become so close to Harry and he had known he was disappointed not to be pregnant yet, and he agreed with Lucius' thoughts. He promised to work with Harry, letting him do some of his apprenticing in the summer when he was off, and marking and such with the baby, so he could continue his apprenticeship and finish when he was expected.

Lucius appeared at the charms classroom, plans already made for him and Harry to head to Paris, and was surprised to not find him. Filius had sworn he would not let it slip to Harry, and that Harry would be waiting, Lucius having packed a bag for the two of hem.

Lucius looked at Filius. "Where has my husband gone? Did he manage to get the information out of you or something?"

Filius looked pale. "They did not find you? Your husband collapsed in class, and his dad took him up to the infirmary. About ten minutes ago."

Lucius did not stand still long enough to hear any more, he turned on his heel and hurried towards the infirmary, having no idea what was wrong but he was in a panic. The last time that Harry had been in the hospital had been one of the worst moments of his life, and they prayed tonight would be different. He reminded himself hat there was nothing to lose, and Harry had simply collapsed, and they would have been more anxious to find him if there was something seriously wrong with his husband. But he needed to know what was going on, and he would not be able to relax until he saw his husband and knew what it was.

He was surprised when he came into the infirmary and found not only Remus but Severus, and realized Poppy must have been away from the school, and Severus was filling in for her. He had medic training, basically what a muggle called a nurse, and he could fill in for her in most things.

Harry was pale but awake when Lucius bent down and kissed him, but Lucius turned to his old friend. "What is wrong with my husband?"

Severus looked at Harry. "I think I will leave that to your husband to tell you."

There was a look on the faces, and even a tone in the voice of his friend, which Lucius completely missed as he turned to his husband. He was getting the feeling it was more then his husband being simply light headed, and he was worried why they were not telling him.

Harry put him out of his misery. "We're pregnant. Sev just confirmed I am two weeks pregnant."

Lucius did not believe it at first but Severus nodded and Lucius pulled his husband into his arms. "This is incredible."

It seemed odd that Severus had been the one to perform the test, considering he had been the father of Harry's first baby, but in a way it had seemed fitting. Severus and Harry had long ago made peace, Severus welcome member of their wedding and now their life. He knew Severus had hoped Lily would have brought Harry and Lucius together, and in a way she had, and he was likely one of the happiest for the couple. Lucius was surprised when his son appeared, but Draco had no idea what it was about, just having been told he should come to school to see Harry, the floo opened for him.

Draco was over the moon when he found out he was going to be a big brother, happy for both Harry and his dad, for he knew how much they both wanted the baby. Severus performed a test to listen to the heart beat, too soon for a proper ultrasound, and Harry had tears in his eyes as he listened. He had loved Lily, and her loss devastated him, but he had been confused and unprepared for her. This time he was married, older, and he was ready to be a father.

Severus was happy to confirm. "The baby has a very strong heart beat. I would say the baby is due on Halloween or the day after."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though there was some morning sickness early on, Harry had a much easier first trimester this time around, and not just physically. Severus would forever regret what he put Harry through, Harry hiding the truth of the paternity, and having to deal with him telling Harry to have an abortion. This time Harry had a husband by his side, and though Oliver had been amazing last time, having Lucius was so much different. Everyone was happy about the baby, Molly was talking baby showers and Ron of ways to make sure the baby was a Gryffindor, and Oliver had been the most supportive of all of them. Remus had definitely decided to stay on teaching DADA and not return to texts, he liked the job a lot and loved the idea of being around his grandchild full time.

At the end of April the time arrived for Harry to have his first ultrasound. They could have gone to London for it for the weekend, but Harry wanted Poppy to deliver the baby. She had little experience with male pregnancies but she had been happy to accept, and after he first loss, was happy for Harry and his baby.

Fred was the only Weasley to come for the ultrasound, George busy with the shop, and Harry closest to the twins. "Halloween Baby, I am the perfect godfather."

Harry laughed and he had actually heard Draco say the same thing. "I don't know, I would not want my son or daughter to fall under the wrong influence."

Though Lucius had made a comment about them trying to make his child a lion, he had been joking, and Lucius had said he would be happy with a red head for one. Harry was considering Oliver though after all he had done with Lily, but such decisions would wait for now. But Oliver was also there, as well as Draco and Pansy, and of course Remus, and to his surprise, Harry had invited Severus to be there as well.

Poppy had come into the room. "I see all of the crowd has arrived. Are we ready to start the test and find out if you are having a boy or a girl?"

Author note: pole boy or girl, name suggestions might be taken into consideration as well.


	27. the baby

It had been six hours of intense pain since the water had broken, but even though the contractions had been strong, the baby had not been coming. Harry clung to his husband on one side and his dad on the other side of him, with him through every moment of it. Lucius had been a beyond doting husband through the pregnancy, navigating his mood swings and getting him his cravings, rubbing feet and getting hot water bottles. Harry had not even minded the beautiful watermelon his belly turned into, for he was just happy to have his healthy little baby growing inside of him, and when they felt kicking and had the other moments, it meant the world. Harry's husband had kidnapped the nursery, promising identical ones here and at the manor, but Harry had even had the baby shower this time, from Molly. The Weasleys, and Oliver and to Harry's surprise Oliver's parents who he was still close with, and of course Draco were out there, an some friends.

Poppy finally saw the head and she encouraged Harry to start pushing, and though Harry was extremely exhausted and ready to collapse, he used their strength. Just before Harry thought he would not be able to push any more, the baby made his entrance into the world, as Harry collapsed against the pillows.

Poppy handed the healthy crying baby to Severus who was acting as the nurse. "You have a very healthy baby boy there Harry."

Harry kissed his husband. "Go see to our little Jack-o-lantern and make sure Sev is not messing anything up."

Lucius laughed, their baby indeed born on Halloween though an hour later and he would not have been, and went over. Their beautiful son was Draco when he was born, except or he had those beautiful dimples that Lucius always loved on his husband, and hopefully Lily's eyes as well. Severus confirmed the newest Malfoy was healthy and strong, and when the little baby was all cleaned up, they bundled him up and took him over to the bed where Harry was waiting. He had been all cleaned up and propped up in bed now, and anxious to see and hold his precious little boy.

As Harry took his son into his arms, he had never been so happy or in love in all of his life, with both his men. He had been hoping for a little girl, after Lily, and his husband always wanted pink, but it seemed better for a boy right now. Harry had his first son he always wanted, and one day he would have his daughter.

Remus bent down and kissed his son and grandson on the head. "I'll give you guys some time with him. I'll go tell everyone, I am sure the school will soon know."

Harry laughed but he returned the kiss to his dad. "Thanks Dad."

When they were left alone Harry looked down at the little boy, and though he would never stop missing his Lily, he knew Lucius and everyone had been right. When he had his baby in his arms, his heart would start to heal from the loss, even if Lily would always be with him. His dad and he others had thought the boy was a blessing, Remus not sure his son was ready for a little girl, thinking it would have been too painful of a reminder after the loss of his first little girl.

Lucius watched his husband, his face changing even more when their son began to nurse, and he knew Harry was in heaven. Lucius was so happy to have his second beautiful little boy, and one day he would have a little girl who would have him wrapped around his finger, but down the line.

Lucius was amazed when his husband actually parted with the baby for a burp. "I promise I will give him back. You know he is mine too."

Harry laughed when he realized he was a bit possessive of his little boy. "I know, I am just so relieved to have him."

They were left alone for an hour to bond with their son who revealed to have Harry's eyes, and they were both just relieved to have this healthy little boy. They eventually allowed the others to come flooding into the room, past midnight now but they were all there for them. As Harry saw his dad cradling the baby, he thought about his own parents who he wised could have been there for him, but he was happy Remus was and knew his parents and Sirius were watching over him. The baby soon made his rounds though and Draco was just as proud of his little brother.

Lucius had allowed Harry to choose both godfathers, Draco already brother and Severus godfather to Draco. Well actually Oliver was surprised to learn Lucius had actually chosen him, though it was a choice that was special for Harry.

Lucius handed the baby to him. "You stood by my husband when he was pregnant with Lily and then lost her. I know you would protect this little one."

Harry turned to the twins."For his birthday we decided to risk him being a prankster. Since Fred was in my wedding, I thought George you would be the other."

The twins were so happy one of them had been chosen, and George like Oliver had been proud to accept. Oliver said it was a good way to ensure the little boy would be a Gryffindor one day. George tended to think between the marauders for grandpas, and him as a godfather the baby would be a new marauder. Molly rescued the baby and asked what name they had chosen for him.

Lucius had done the honours. "We have decided on the name Justin Sirius Malfoy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On November 2nd Harry and Justin were released from the hospital, and though they would not be able to go to the manor unless by bus for a few weeks, for floo and apportion were not good for a newborn unless needed, Harry was still brining Justin home. He had said it when he was asked about the gender, that all he had wanted was a healthy baby to bring home, and his husband and family had sworn he would have just that. And now he did, and Lucius was beaming when he led Harry into the nursery he had made for his husband and Justin, though he assured his husband there was a cradle by their bed. He was just as relieved to have Justin home.

Harry was in further tears as he saw the room, which had windows and a window seat now as they were above ground, but the walls had been plastered for warmth and the floor covered in blue carpet, matching the window seat, curtains and cushions to the rocking chair. One wall was shelves of books and toys, and wardrobes, but here was a beautiful round crib with a quidditch mobile, and a picture of the three of them the day Justin was born, in the infirmary.

Harry looked at the incredible murals on two walls, not the one next to the door for it had the bookcases, or the window wall. "Luc, this is beautiful."

Lucius smiled as he helped his husband into the rocking chair for a nurse. "Draco and Luna did most of the art work for it."

Hermione had given Harry a number of muggle books for the baby, and there was a book on Aesop's tales, which had inspired the walls. There was a cute cartoon like lion with a mouse in his paw, and a chewed threw rope near by for the Lion and the mouse. There was a tortoise crossing a finish line with a cute big blue rabbit, sleeping under a tree, for the tortoise and the hare. There were others like the grasshopper and the ant, and a fox with grapes and other pictures. They were all quite animated and cue for a little boy, and Harry was so touched by all the work that had gone into it.

When their son was done nursing they took him into their room, Lucius knowing Harry needed a nap as much as Justin did. Harry was reluctant to put Justin down, as he had been since he was born, but Lucius had the cradle right next to Harry's side of the bed.

Harry lay his precious baby down in the cradle and ran a hand in the downy hair. "Home, I have my precious little guy home, healthy and safe."

Author note: I thought a lot of people made a good point, a daughter might be too painful yet, so I went with a son. I asked for some name suggestions for I have an impossible time with name choice. I wanted to stay away from James, and I am sorry but Lucius Malfoy would never name a son Morcubus or Nuada, like to try and choose names a character would actually pick.

Justin (Latin) means fair. Lucius as well as Grandpa Remus have names from Roman history, and there were two Roman emperors named Justin and a Justinian dynasty.

Sirius (Latin) Dog Star. I had considered James but I thought a link to Draco. Though obviously it honours Harry's late godfather, because it is a star name, is a connection to big brother Draco. Harry never knew Lily or James, and Remus and Sirius were the closest things to dads Harry Justin like Draco is a member of he Black family through Harry, and either future Lord Black or Potter.

Hope you guys like, and yes, eventually the couple will have some pink.


	28. the train

It seemed odd for them to be on the platform for the train, after all Harry had been Professor Malfoy now for the past eleven years since his son was two, but they were here. They had brought Justin for his first ride, for though Justin had grown up at school, he had wanted to have the normal school experience, even if his dads and his kid sister, not to mention his Grandfather were all at school. Justin was now a third year Slytherin, proving his Daddy right that Malfoys were Slytherins, but Harry held out some hope for his daughter. Justin was like his big brother, he was top student in all of his classes and had a real passion for potions, but he played chaser and not seeker like his Papa and big brother, making the team in his second year. Justin may have been the one with a prankster for a godfather, but though he had an amazing sense of humour, it was his sister who had taken after their doting grandfather and their Uncles George and Fred. Justin had become very close to his Uncle Severus, the man now headmaster of the school, Minerva having retired that summer, and Albus some years before. Severus did not teach any more but he spent plenty of time with the middle Malfoy child, Harry having been happy for him to be.

Today though was about two other members of their family, for Lucius and he had both a child and a grandchild to see off to school. Draco and Pansy had been married for twelve years now, and the eldest of their two sons was starting school this year. Eleven year old Antony Draco Malfoy was a bit shy, he shared an interest in potions with Justin but not the same passion, he preferred puzzles and riddles. His younger brother Octavian Scorpio was eight, and was a ball of exuberant energy, climbing on anything and everything, and always stealing his dad or grandpa's broom for a fly. Harry and Lucius gave Remus, now assistant headmaster of Hogwarts, a run for his money on title of most doting grandfather.

Lucius kissed his husband. "I know that I said no Malfoys were anything but Slytherin, but I have a feeling I might be wrong about her."

Harry laughed. "I know how hard it was for you to admit that, after all she has always been your little princess. She has always had you wrapped."

Two years after Justin, on Christmas Eve, Harry had given birth to his long awaited daughter. He had realize when she had come that it was good he had Justin fist, for he had not been ready for a daughter, and his dad had been right, when he was ready for a daughter, the Gods would bless him. He and Severs went every year on the day of Lily's death, to see her and volunteer at the shelter which was still going strong. The kids knew about Lily, knew their Papa had a child before them, but they of course did not know the whole story. Harry would always love and remember his first, but he had been blessed with a daughter, and his wounds fully healed.

Not yet eleven, like her brother able to start school for he rules had changed to allow kids who were eleven by the New Year to start, Marcia was definitely her Daddy's princess, though she had Harry wrapped too. Marcia Electra Malfoy, youngest child for Harry and Lucius, and future Lady Potter as her brothers would be Malfoy and Black, looked like Justin, Lucius but for the eyes and dimples, but was Harry all over. She had his amazing heart and courage, but she was a little marauder too.

Marcia bounded over, her cousin Emma Weasley, one of her best friends in tow. "Daddy, Emma says that first years never make the quidditch team."

Lucius kissed his daughter as she pouted. "Malfoys always break the mould princess. Besides your Papa made seeker his first year."

His daughter turned to him and Harry nodded, Marcia knowing her Papa had once played quidditch, and in fact had played for the national team until Marcia was five, except when on paternity leave, but to her Papa was a boring charms teacher. Marcia wanted to join the Harpies like Aunty Ginny one day, and knowing Gryffindor had two openings for the team and with her skills and her new Firebolt 800, the top broom in the world, he was sure if she was a lion, she would be the second person in a hundred years to make it first year, no one since Harry had.

Antony appeared by their side with his parents and brother. "Hey Grandpa Harry and Grandpa Luc."

Harry kissed his grandsons both on the head and turned to Antony. "Are you as excited as these two about starting school? I am sure you will do brilliant in charms."

Unlike his Aunt, Antony was excited about his studies for he was not one for heights, and only had a small interest in seeing quidditch even. Harry may have been six weeks younger then their dad, but Harry loved and treated Antony and Octavian as his grandsons and they loved him. Marcia was the only female Malfoy, other then Aunt Pansy and she tended to get teased by the boys as much as she was spoiled by Draco and her dads.

Lucius called to the boys as they go on the train. "You remember the rules; you keep the boys away from Marcia. She is not to even look at one till she is thirty."

Harry elbowed his husband in the ribs and waved. "We can't wait to see you guys sorted tonight."

As the train pulled away Harry looked t some of the others there, including a number of red heads. Molly and Arthur now had eighteen grandchildren, twelve boys and six girls, between their seven kids. Emma was the daughter of Percy and Penny, but there were definitely a number of other red heads who were on the train with them. Harry and his husband apparated to school, happy to see their daughter sorted, and Harry was so prod when Marcia became the first Malfoy to be a Gryffindor.

Author note: Antony Draco Malfoy: Antony (Latin) praiseworthy, name comes from Latin history, like Lucius and Justin. Draco (Latin) dragon, constellation and the baby's dad. Octavian Scorpio Malfoy: Octavian (Latin) eight, named for Emperor Augutus, name from Roman myth like Grandpa, brother, Uncle and Aunt Scorpio (Latin) scoprion, a constellation like his dad, as well as his brother's middle name

Marcia Electra: Marcia (Latin) dedicated to Mars. The name for the future Lady Potter actually honors both Lucius/Remus like Justin and the Potters whose names come from Brtish history. Marcia was the name of a legendary queen of Britain, but in Roman culture is a common name including the mother of Julius Caesar. Electra (Latin) shinning, is a star in Taurus, one of the Pleiades, a name from the stars like Draco and Justin's middle name, as well as middle names of her nephews

so I am looking for a challenge, if you have a plot line or pairing you'd love to see, give me a challenge


End file.
